All Of This Past
by Nanouee
Summary: Au lendemain de la Mascarade leur vie sera bouleversée. De sa tombe, Katherine arrive à entrer en contact avec Elena pour lui raconter l'histoire des doubles Petrova, elle apprends qu'elle est l'antidote de l'humanité contre les vampires...
1. A l'instant de l'aveu décisif

**Situation** : Post 207.

Katherine est enfermée dans la tombe et tous les événements qui ont précédés dans la série sont ancrés dans la fiction sauf la pierre de lune qui n'existe pas pour les besoins de mon intrigue. Elena n'a pas été kidnappée, elle a subit une « tentative » de kidnapping. J'ai décidé de reprendre à cet instant pour créer ma propre histoire sur la malédiction des doubles et en fan éternelle des histoires compliquées j'ai fais d'Elena et Katherine un pilier unique. Le double existe, seulement il n'est pas lié au loup garou, qui d'ailleurs ont un tout autre rôle ici.

**Paring** : Elena/Stefan Elena/Damon

Pour le moment, la fiction est en cours d'écriture mais je voulais avoir votre avis avant de la continuer. J'ai à mon actif 4 chapitres clos et un 5ème en cours la fréquence des publications sera donc moins régulière que pour « Soulmate », et je n'ajoute pas d'avertissement puisque aucune scène n'est susceptible de choquer pour le moment.

Il est clair que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et bien que l'intrigue de ma fiction, et son déroulement utilise des événements vus et ancrés dans l'histoire de la série, j'en ai parfois changé la forme, ou je les ai parfois tout simplement déplacés dans le temps, pour conclure mon idée de base. Tout le reste, les mots, la forme et les fautes d'orthographes que vous allez croiser au détour d'une mauvaise correction m'appartiennent^^

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et voici un résumé rapide, qui ne contient qu'une partie infime de l'intrigue…Pour vous donner envie de me lire tout simplement^^

« Au lendemain de la Mascarade leur vie sera bouleversée. De sa tombe, Katherine arrive à entrer en contact avec Elena pour lui raconter l'histoire des doubles Petrova, elle apprends ainsi qu'elle est la quête millénaire des Originaux, premiers vampires qui sont nés du sang d'une Petrova et des chasseurs, ces humains vindicatifs qui veulent tuer l'engeance et vaincre l'éternité… Elena est l'antidote. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire… »

Bonne lecture et j'espère avoir vos échos…

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_« A l'instant de l'aveu décisif entre deux mondes, reflets d'un miroir instable qui s'installe… »_

**Musique : 23 – Jimmy Eat World**

_« C'est parce que tu es unique… et parce que tu es mon reflet, c'est parce que tu es vivante qu'ils te veulent tant, le sang coule, le cœur bat, interminable sur sa lancé, dans une sorte d'éternité qui leur sera toujours refusée »_

Les premiers mots. Ils pénètrent mon inconscience, bousculent mes acquis, ces mots qui ne sont pas les miens, je les entends, la voix les égrènent, comme une litanie, comme les premiers échos d'une malédiction, et le timbre ne m'est pas inconnu, le visage qui se dessine se perd dans le brouillard, je ne vois que ses yeux, ses yeux violacés qui tentaient de percer ce monde des ténèbres qui me gardait, qui m'emportait et je posais une main sur ma tête, sentant la lourdeur d'un rêve emporté, d'une mise à mort prochaine. Je ressentais encore la douleur de cette prise sur mon corps aux dernières notes de la mascarade, ses bras qui m'enserrent, cette main sur ma bouche, et la morsure du feu, des yeux vengeurs, quelques secondes avant d'en être extraite un inconnu s'était enfui, un inconnu voulait me faire disparaître, effacer toute trace de ma présence, me ravir à ceux qui protégeait si ardemment mon souffle, et sans leur aide, j'aurais découvert la noirceur de cet enlèvement sans contenu, de cette méprise sans commencement.

_« C'est parce que tu es le Doppelganger qu'ils te veulent et c'est parce que tu es le Doppelganger qu'ils t'aiment… Et d'autres mains viendront t'enlever à eux, ce ne sont pas les seuls. Demain ou un autre jour, très bientôt, tu seras convoitée. »_

**-Je t'attendais, Elena. Je t'ai attendu tout ce temps. Maintenant, je ne peux plus reculer, je n'ai plus que cette option, et tu vas m'aider, tu vas m'aider à mettre un terme à cette querelle, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, nous serons toujours liées, par le sang, par la haine où l'amour que nous leur portons, et nos histoires se ressemblent, elles sont identiques jusqu'à leur finalité. Les mensonges prennent fin. **

**-Katherine…,** murmurais-je en me redressant et elle repoussa ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles avant de sourire. **Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**-Je ne suis pas sortie de ma tombe, Elena. J'y suis toujours. Je suis la projection du sang, tu me vois, tu m'entends, mais je suis toujours dans l'ombre.**

Et son visage si semblable au mien se transforma, la douleur habillait ses traits, la peur dansait dans ses prunelles et je regardais autour de moi, j'étais allongée dans mon lit, la lueur de l'aube semblait poindre dans cet espace inconcevable, je la voyait s'animer, je la voyais m'observer, et je tentais de me redresser, engourdie, les membres endoloris par cette guerre qu'il me semblait mener contre moi-même.

**-Qu'est ce que tu racontes, sors d'ici !** Hurlais-je avant de poser une main sur ma bouche.

**-Je vais bientôt mourir, je vais bientôt dépérir dans cet antre, et dans un sens je le mérite. Mais ne parlons pas de moi, parlons de toi Elena.**

**-Comment est ce possible, je…**

**-Je ne suis pas une sorcière, mais l'une d'entre elle m'a aidé un jour pour maîtriser cette pratique. La vérité ne doit pas périr avec moi, et le danger te guette, le danger rode, ils te veulent, et tant que tu ne seras pas en leur possession le monde dans lequel tu résides vivra de ses carnages.**

**-Tu mens, tu mens depuis toujours. Tu as mentit à Stefan, tu as mentit à Damon, tu…**

**-Damon,** me coupa –elle en souriant tristement. **Je ne lui voulais aucun mal, je le voulais juste pour l'éternité à mes côtés, tout comme Stefan. Mais c'est étonnant de voir à quel point mon double me ressemble. Tu fais les mêmes erreurs que moi, Elena. Tu choisie la facilité, le mensonge à la vérité, et tu auras peut être un jour ta propre tombe pour regretter.**

**-Tu ne regrettes rien, tu n'es qu'une ombre, je rêve, je rêve probablement,** fis-je en me prenant la tête dans les mains et elle laissa échapper un rire silencieux.

**-Souviens toi de mon livre. La lignée des Petrova peut s'arrêter avec toi, Elena. Ou pas. C'est à toi de choisir. Il y a bien des choses que tu ignores, bien des souvenirs que tu occultes, c'est dommage…**

Je laissais échapper un gémissement et la porte d'entrée claqua bruyamment. Je relevais la tête et elle avait disparue, ma réminiscence invisible, mon fantôme improbable, venu réveiller mes songes et confronter tous mes mensonges, et le cœur battant je la guettait, je la cherchais dans l'ombre, image d'une ancienne humanité vouée à la déchéance, elle m'avait semblé humaine, juste un instant, le reflet pouvait m'habiter, nous étions profondément indivisible.

_« Ils veulent briser la malédiction, briser l'éternité, nous sommes les originaux, les premiers sacrifices de l'engeance, de notre sang les ténèbres ont perduré, de notre sang, les ténèbres périront, il faut choisir, la vie ou la mort, l'humanité ou l'éternité, tout est entre tes mains…De notre sang dépend leur survie, et de ton souffle dépend le leur un autre sacrifice me tuera, un autre sacrifice nous tuera tous.»_

Je me levais brusquement, chassant les couvertures pour atteindre la petite commode où je retrouvais le livre que Damon m'avait remis quelques semaines plus tôt. Un énorme ouvrage qui portait le nom de Katherine, ce nom de naissance qui aurait dû aussi m'appartenir, et je le libérais de la poussière des siècles, je le libérais du silence, ouvrant la première page comme une bible, au commencement du monde, de ce monde des vampires que mon sang pouvait anéantir…

* * *

_**1**__**er**__** mars 1492**_

_C'est une grotte aux fins fonds des bois, quelque part dans ces terres inconnues, une grotte où ils se réunissent. Je le sais, je les entends. Ils disent que je suis une énigme, que mon essence à cette odeur indéfinissable des doubles qui m'ont précédés que je suis commune et singulière, une sorte d'étoile filante inaccessible, mais ils me veulent. Pour toujours et bien plus encore, dans leur monde ou dans leur tombe._

_Au loin, j'entends ses pleurs, et mon cœur s'emballe, mon cœur se déchire à la pensée de cette enfant innocente arrachée à mes bras et souvent je laisse mes pas dériver, je m'approche de cette maison qui est maintenant la sienne, dans l'ombre je l'observe, je cherche dans ses yeux une partie de mon histoire, une partie de cette âme que j'ai délaissée, je cherche cette petite fille dans mon souvenir qui rêvait d'une vie exceptionnelle et qui a renoncé, cette petite fille que l'avenir s'est chargé d'anéantir dans la douleur de cette présence qui me manque, de cette absence sans deuil, de ce sang qui me condamne à l'errance quoi qu'il advienne. _

_Et voilà que le chasseur se fait proie, maintenant ils attendent ma venue, ils m'attendent pour mettre à terme à cette danse des reflets, à cette malédiction lancée jadis pour protéger les humains je suis une des clés, la seule à pouvoir désamorcer l'immortalité, au creux de mes entrailles elle se meurt, jour après jour un peu plus, et il y en aura d'autres, d'autres petites filles qui auront mon visage, d'autres petites filles qui traceront leur destinés, condamnées à être la dernière ou à donner la vie pour perdurer le mensonge. Grâce à moi, elle existera cette autre petite fille que le sang conduira jusqu'aux enfers, de ma vie à la sienne il n'y aura qu'un pas à franchir, qu'un pas pour que le monde se dissipe, pour que leur antre périsse, et je n'en avais pas le courage, pas le temps…_

_Mes nuits sans sommeil m'égarent, et il me semble me mouvoir dans un brouillard permanent, de voix cauchemardesques qui pénètrent mes murs, qui s'insinuent dans mon esprit je ne suis plus en sécurité, ils l'exigent ce sacrifice pour combler leur damnation. _

_Ils l'exigent maintenant._

**K.**

**

* * *

**

Je refermais brusquement le livre, tremblante, et je restais assise au sol, perdue dans ces mot qui n'étaient pas les miens mais que j'aurais pu tracer, dans ces histoires qui se mélangeaient, fantôme d'un passé maudit et d'un avenir sans issue tout cela me semblait floue, la signification m'échappait, mais j'avais pu saisir l'essentiel j'étais la nouvelle clé et ce monde que j'avais appris à aimer était menacé.

La mascarade qui avait conduit Katherine dans les limbes nous avait emportés, et je ne pouvais plus ignorer la vérité, ce pour quoi elle fuyait depuis toujours, cette malédiction de l'engeance, cette malédiction du double à sacrifier, et ma vie se résumait à cela, mon sang se résumait à cela. Qu'importe mes rêves, qu'importe les projets de vies qui m'avait effleurés, je ne serais qu'un double dans la ligné des Petrova, destinée à poursuivre la route ou à y mettre un terme, tout reposait sur mes épaules et le poids me semblait terrifiant dans son immortalité en venir à bout signifiait sacrifier ma vie à l'éternité ou sacrifier la leur au néant. Je restais assise sur le sol, les mains sur le visage, des images se bousculaient, entraient dans mon univers si fermé, dans cette petite vie d'adolescente anormale, et les visages s'entre choquaient, eux ou moi, la fin de l'engeance ou la fin de ma vie mortelle, et je n'étais pas prête à marcher vers les ténèbres, je n'étais pas prête à devenir cet être assoiffée pour mettre un terme à la descendance des Petrova, j'étais le dernier double, avec ma transformation, la malédiction s'éteindra, avec ma disparition, les originaux cesseront leur traque, et je pourrais voguer dans ce monde de la jeunesse sans finalité à leurs côtés pour toujours.

_« Tu ne peux plus reculer, Elena, tu le sais à présent, je ne suis pas seulement ton reflet, je suis ton messager, maintenant la vérité est entre tes mains, le choix t'appartient, tu peux fuir toute ta vie dans ta fragilité d'humaine, un vampire à chaque bras, ou tu peux les rejoindre et éteindre la danse qui se prépare dans l'ombre. Ne verse pas notre sang… »_

A nouveau, elle fut en face de moi, le visage tiré, faible, et tremblante, l'intensité de sa projection la rendait diaphane sur mon mur, et elle me semblait si réelle ainsi installé dans mon univers pour le bouleverser. Elle tendit une main vers moi, un sourire terrifiant accrochés aux lèvres et je me relevais pour m'approcher de cet antre des enfers qu'elle m'offrait, que je devais envisager à présent.

**-Il existe une solution, il y a sûrement une solution pour nous.**

**-Il n'y en a aucune Elena. La solution c'était toi tout simplement**, entendis-je comme un murmure diffus dans le vent et pourtant ses yeux translucides ne lâchaient pas les miens. **Tu étais le dernier maillon de la chaîne, et à moins que tu ne puisse avoir une fille, tu mourras, ou tu deviendras comme moi, dans le camp mais jamais aussi profondément ancrée dans les ténèbres, à fuir ou à réunir une armée de vampire pour les vaincre. Tu ne seras jamais libre humaine, Elena. Tu dois choisir, maintenant. Bientôt ils exigeront le double, bientôt ils t'exigeront. **

**-Je ne veux pas les sacrifier, je ne veux pas les perdre**, fis-je et le sourire se fit presque douloureux.

**-Je ne le voulais pas non plus. Je n'ai pas fais mon choix, alors le destin l'a fait à ma place. Je les ai perdu de vue pendant 145 ans, et si tu ne prends pas la bonne décision, si tu ne mets pas un terme à la malédiction des doubles par le conscient sacrifice de ton âme, tu les perdras. Klaus te retrouvera, Elijah trouvera un moyen de te subtiliser à la vigilance de Stefan et de Damon, tu seras entre leurs mains et ils te tueront, sans regret. Les doubles existent pour une raison, Elena. Nous sommes sur terre pour que les humains, les mortels et tout ces êtres dotés de pouvoirs comme Bonnie et qui font le bien puissent avoir une chance, une chance de détruire les vampires, j'étais la première chance, et j'ai choisie. Je suis passé de l'autre côté et pendant 500 ans, le bien et le mal n'ont plus eu d'exutoire. A ta naissance, les originaux ont senti le danger, une nouvelle Katerina, une nouvelle fille Petrova, une nouvelle chance pour l'humanité de mettre un terme à leur existence contre nature.**

**-Le sacrifice est à l'origine de la naissance des vampires,** murmurais-je, et elle hocha la tête. **Et un sacrifice identique les détruira.**

-**Verse une seule goutte de notre sang avec l'aide des humains, à la pleine lune avec l'aide d'une sorcière, et le lendemain il ne restera plus que des cendres, nous disparaîtrons. Stefan et Damon seront ces cendres là, Elena.**

**-Caroline…**

**-Et Caroline les rejoindra dans cette tombe factice que tu auras créée. Le choix est terrifiant, Elena. Je ne voulais juste pas mourir, alors j'ai franchie la ligne des enfers, je n'avais personne à protéger dans ces flammes, je ne les avais pas dans ma vie…Mais cela n'aurait rien changé, je ne les aurais pas sacrifié pour me sauver, pour rester humaine et vivre dans le souvenir. Il n'y a pas d'autre double Elena, et tu dois faire en sorte que ma descendance s'achève avec toi. Tu dois mourir et te relever, tu dois sauver Stefan et Damon de la damnation, de cette mort qui n'en sera pas une car leur existence sera un leurre, leur empreinte dans ce monde s'effacera, il ne restera rien d'eux, pas une essence pour rappeler leur passage. Protège toi.**

**-Alors hier cette tentative de kidnapping, ce n'était pas un hasard !**

**-Rien n'est un hasard dans notre monde, Elena. Cette personne qui a tenté de d'enlever savait pertinemment ce que tu représentais, et tu n'auras pas toujours une sorcière à tes côtés pour te défendre, tu n'auras pas toujours Stefan à ton bras pour empêcher les chasseurs de t'utiliser.**

**-Les chasseurs ?**

**-Ce sont des humains, né pour être des élus, et c'est pour eux que tu existes, ils chassent les vampires, et convoitent le double Petrova depuis toujours, de générations en générations ils se passent le pieux, et attendent qu'une nouvelle Katerina fasse son entrée, pour verser son sang à la pleine lune avec l'aide d'une sorcière, ils sont nés pour cette tâche, comme tu es venu au monde pour la leur faciliter.**

**-Je n'ai pas pu voir leurs visages, je ne sais pas combien ils étaient, mais Bonnie est arrivée et ils se sont enfuit…Elle m'a sauvé.**

**-Elle ne seras pas toujours là pour te sauver, et ils recommenceront, ils attendront le bon moment, ce moment ou tu seras seule avec toi-même, comme ces matins ou ils ne sont pas à tes côtés, et tu disparaîtra, ils se serviront de ton sang pour leur quête et quand tu t'éveillera toutes les personnes que tu aimes ne seront plus qu'un souvenir flou, quelque part dans ton imaginaire.**

Et la colère s'abattit sur moi, ce sentiment d'impuissance, et dans le silence, après ces mots qui lentement prenaient forme, détruisant tous mes édifices, j'aurais juste voulu fermer les yeux et me perdre dans le néant, oublier ce monde qui ne m'offrait rien, mais Katherine ne perdit pas mon regard, elle le soutenais avec une force qui m'étonnait, et je voulais le détruire, ce sourire insolent, cette immortalité invincible, je voulais tout détruire, jusqu'à ce reflet venu des profondeurs d'une tombe quelque part dans Mystic Falls, et je comblais la distance qui nous séparait, d'un seul mouvement je me jetais sur ce corps qui me ressemblait, et je retombais sur le sol, poussé par un courant d'air glaciale, et elle restait immobile, ces bras n'avait pas bougé, son corps ne tremblait plus, et ses lèvres avait perdu la blessure de son sourire, elle murmurait dans le vent, murmure qui me traversa et comme une ombre elle s'en alla, je clignais des yeux et passais une main sur mon visage pour sentir le sang couler le long de ma joue, une dernière image s'imposa, et je pouvais apercevoir cette marque identique à la mienne sur sa peau livide je me blessais moi-même…

_« Protège toi des originaux, des chasseurs…Ils te veulent tous les deux, les deux camps face à face pour vivre ou mourir »_

Et mon regard glissa vers le livre qui dormait près de ma main, ouvert sur une représentation de Katherine et de sa famille, leurs traits me semblaient presque familiers, et l'innocence brillait dans le regard de ce double qui m'avait engendré, l'innocence brisée par la déchéance, par la mauvaise marche, et je ne voulais pas fuir, je ne voulais pas laisser derrière moi cette innocence, cette famille qui était la mienne et qui vivait en moi pour ma courte éternité sur cette terre et quand je me relevais, je l'emportais, serré contre mon cœur, dans ma prochaine course folle, dans ce combat pour l'immortalité, contre l'immortalité, dans ce choix qui définissait mon existence, la chance des humains, le cauchemar des vampires, et la voix de Katherine me poursuivait, faible, forte, murmure ou cri de ses anciennes réminiscences, et la peur me rongeait, cette essence qui faisait partie de moi comme le sang qui s'écoulait sur ma joue et que j'essuyais brusquement.

* * *

Je me retrouvais devant le manoir comme une évidence, j'avais besoin d'eux, au lendemain de la mascarade, j'avais besoin de leur soutien et surtout j'avais besoin de trouver cette solution, cette solution qui n'était pas moi, un autre double, ou une armée de vampire pour vaincre les originaux, quelque chose qui puisse enfin mettre un terme à cette danse, à ces choix qui nous torturait depuis la nuit des temps, la vie ou les enfers, avec ou sans eux. Et je restais immobile après avoir arrêté le moteur, cherchant en moi la force de faire taire la voix de Katherine, Katerina qui dormait dans mes entrailles, prononçant sans cesse les mêmes mots, les mêmes malédictions, pour toujours, sans répit, elle égrenait ce temps qu'il me restait à vivre, ce temps infinie entre l'acceptation et l'affrontement, une seconde de trop contre moi.

**-Tu comptes rester longtemps devant la maison ? Non, mais je peux t'offrir une tasse de chocolat chaud ou un verre de whisky au choix,** entendis-je à travers la vitre et je me retournais pour voir Damon me sourire.

Alors, il ouvrit la portière et me tendit une main que je n'hésitais pas à agripper pour sortir, évitant son regard et plaquant une mèche de cheveux sur la blessure des doubles mélangés, dissimulant la peur par un sourire constant, avec dans les mains, le livre qui siégeait dans ce tribunal infernal, une vie pour une autre.

**-J'ai vraiment passé une nuit terrifiante, alors je choisie le whisky**, répondis-je en l'accompagnant vers l'entrée ou Stefan nous scrutait, les yeux plissés.

**-Moi aussi**, murmura t-il et je pensais à Katherine qu'il avait enfermé dans les limbes, et j'effleurais son bras le temps d'un battement de cœur.

**-Je suis content de te voir**, fis Stefan et sa main se posa sur mes épaules, possessives. **Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais me voir après…ce que nous nous sommes dit hier soir et surtout tu avais promis de ne pas sortir après cette tentative manquée.**

**-J'ai quelque chose à vous lire, et le temps presse. Katherine n'était pas à Mystic Falls pour rien. Nous sommes en danger.**

Et je me dégageais, repoussant les mains de Stefan et le regard de Damon, je pénétrais dans la demeure pour m'installer dans cette grande pièce à vivre qui m'avait tant impressionné la première fois, posant sur la table basse, le lourd livre qu'ils balayèrent du regard, perplexe. Et à les voir ainsi, je m'imaginais ce monde sans eux, ce monde ou ils ne pouvaient plus respirer, ou les cendres allait voler ce souffle essentiel à ma propre vie, et je secouais la tête, dévoilant malencontreusement la blessure qui se figeait sur ma peau, laissant des marques violacés éclatantes à la place du sang.

**-Tu es blessée ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?** Demanda Stefan et je levais les mains avant qu'il ne s'approche trop.

**-Je vais bien**, murmurais-je, **et ce serait trop long à expliquer mais Katherine est venue me voir.**

**-Katherine est au fond de son trou, tout simplement**, répliqua Damon en se servant un verre de whisky et en apportant le mien, alors que Stefan lui lançait un regard noir.

**-Elle se sert de la projection astrale, et je dois dire qu'elle maîtrise cette pratique assez bien !**

**-C'est impossible, **chuchota Stefan et je fermais les yeux.

_« Rien n'est impossible dans ce monde, et toutes ces histoires ne sont pas que des légendes, tournes les pages de mon livre, Elena, et laisse ma voix renaître… »_

Je lâchais un soupire, oubliant un instant cette attaque obsédante de mon imaginaire, les doubles étaient reliés, humain ou vampire, les blessures semblaient communes, la douleur intarissable, et je m'installais sur le canapé, découvrant les pages de cette bible qui venait bouleverser nos acquis, et au point final, elle nous détruira.

* * *

_**3 Novembre 1493,**_

_Ils me suivent. A chaque pas, ils ombragent mon univers, traversent la forêt à mes côtés, tentent de vaincre mon souffle, et je ne suis plus qu'une anonyme qui fuit, je ne suis plus exceptionnelle pour personne. Ma famille, ces personnes qui devaient combler mes faiblesses jusqu'au bout m'avait abandonné, et cette enfant égarée dans l'éternité ne croisera plus jamais ma route, je l'avais perdue tout simplement. Et je me demande encore pourquoi je noircie ces pages, il n'y a rien, juste ce néant permanent de la solitude, ce sentiment qui accompagne les désespérés dans leur quête, cette quête pour la survie d'une âme qui se meure, la mienne, d'avoir donné au monde un nouveau double prochain pour le sacrifice._

_Pour l'instant, ils ne connaissent pas l'existence de cette nouvelle âme, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps, et je ne serais plus la seule, je ne serais plus la dernière poussière dans l'équation d'autre double auront mon visage, d'autres doubles ressentirons la blessure de ce temps qui s'écoule, qui nous rapproche de l'inévitable décision, et dans toutes mes nuits sans sommeil je fixe la lune éclatante qui m'abrite, sous ce ciel inconnu quelque part dans le monde pour avoir fauté, pour avoir partagé le sang de la première damnée du monde._

_Ils m'y poussent vers ce monde des ténèbres, dans la mort impossible de mon âme, de ma vie en suspend, et je les affronterais, juste une dernière fois avant de goûter au sang, avant de sentir la douleur de cette chaleur obsédante, de cette chaleur qui précède la froideur des membres, je les affronterais avant de tourner le dos à ce destin destructeur qui sera offert à une autre petite fille, un jour prochain, sous ce ciel ou sous un autre, condamnée à être l'héroïne d'une histoire peu banale sans réel vainqueur, condamnée quoi qu'il advienne, à être moi jusqu'au bout de la nuit…_

_Je serais presque tenté de m'offrir aux chasseurs pour mettre un terme à cette fuite, mais la connaissance de l'immortalité m'y jette, je suis attirée par cette jeunesse éternelle pourtant née de mon sang, je me sens propulsée dans cet univers contre nature des êtres sans finalité et quelque part dans ce monde des ténèbres je pouvais peut être trouver la paix, ne plus être l'antidote des chasseurs, la méprise des vampires, pour que les deux camps cesse de poursuivre cette effluve, et morte vivante je leur était inutile…Morte vivante, je gagnais la partie, semant les chasseurs dans leur course effrénée, bousculant le monde sombre des originaux, qui devront attendre la naissance de la prochaine Katerina, un jour…_

_**K.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Je levais les yeux pour sentir les derniers murmures mourir sur mes lèvres et l'image de Katherine disparue, sa voix s'éteignait, et l'air quitta mes poumons j'étais condamnée à être leur quête pour toujours, dans ce monde ou dans un autre, quoi qu'il advienne, j'étais le nouveau visage de la malédiction, et mes traits étaient gravés dans leur mémoire, jusqu'à la fin. Ces mots que Katherine avait libérés pouvaient être les miens à présent, et je ne les prononçais pas, je les laissais envahir mon immensité dans cette bataille pour le temps, et quand j'osais enfin affronter leurs visages, mon cœur manqua un battement. Livide, frappés par la réalité, celle qui s'imposait entre nous, leur mort ou la mienne, l'éternité ou la fuite, et l'aîné me tourna le dos, fuyant mon regard, une main sur le front, alors que Stefan tentait toujours de percer mes prunelles, de maintenir ce lien, cette passion entre nous qui couvait peut être encore sous des cendres que j'avais installé quelques semaines auparavant.

**-Il y a une solution**, entendis-je au loin mais Damon ne se retourna pas. **Il y en a forcément une…Il faut tuer les originaux et retrouver les chasseurs et…**

**-D'autres viendrons encore après eux,** fis-je en frissonnant, **d'autres vampires au courant du sacrifice, qui voudront très certainement mettre un terme à la lignée des « antidotes ». D'autres chasseurs qui me voudront pour leur quête millénaire. Une pleine lune, une sorcière et moi…Une seule goutte de sang et …**

**-Et nous mourrons,** conclus Stefan les mains enfoncées dans les poches.

-**C'est la solution laissée aux humains contre les vampires je suis leur antidote. Mon sang met fin à l'engeance tout simplement. Katherine l'était avant moi, elle était le double de la première Petrova, celle qui a versé son âme au commencement, et ils veulent mettre un terme à cette malédiction, ils veulent ruiner la descendance. Et à moins d'avoir une fille un jour, je serais la dernière…Si je meurs, si je passe de l'autre côté du miroir, leur survie est assurée, votre survie est assurée.**

**-Mourir ou devenir un vampire ? Le choix est cornélien,** plaisanta Damon et quand son visage entra à nouveau dans la lumière, des larmes discrètes envahirent ses joues.

**-Katherine me propose la seconde solution, comme elle et…**

**-La facilité ! Katherine n'a jamais été une battante, elle s'est sacrifiée elle-même pour l'immortalité, à fuit pendant 500 ans et revient maintenant dans ses délires de projections astrales alors que je l'ai moi-même enfermé dans cette tombe Katherine est une menteuse depuis toujours, même humaine elle devait manier son monde, et il y a sûrement une autre solution que de te laisser devenir un monstre, une autre solution que la mort pour nous sauver tous.**

**-Isobel n'a pas eu d'autres enfants, je suis la seule, tout repose sur mes épaules et vous le savez à présent. Je n'aurais pas de petite fille pour reprendre ce flambeau maudit, tout prendra fin avec moi. Très bientôt. Et la pleine lune, c'est demain soir.**

Et je refermais le livre sur ses secrets, je voulais surtout fuir la douleur que je voyais naviguer dans leur prunelles à cet instant, je voulais surtout fuir cette blessure que je leur infligeais, la vérité d'un monde qui s'écroule, de vies qui s'entre croisent, qui se meurent de ne pouvoir offrir une fin acceptable à toutes nos histoires je voulais juste fermer les yeux et me laisser bercer par la silence de ces murs que j'aimais, de ces hommes qui formaient cet étau si cher à mon cœur, dans la tourmente, avec ce goût d'éternité insubmersible, dans la douceur de ces voix qui souvent venait me bercer pour remplacer mes absences, et je ne les aimais que plus. Je me relevais alors, passant entre eux pour gagner la porte et leur offrir mon dernier vrai sourire, le dernier avant les ruines, le dernier avant ces cendres sans reconstruction que je nous offrais, et je les frôlais, comme si ce mouvement devait être l'ultime souffle de ma vie…

* * *

Merci de laisser une **review** si vous aimez, si vous detestez, si vous voulez une suite rapidement (Dans ce cas, ce week end je m'active^^)... ou pas.


	2. Quelques Effluves

**Chapitre 2**

_« Quelques effluves, souvenirs d'un passé inconnu, mensonge d'une méprise à venir… »_

**Musique : Shattered – Trading Yestrerday**

Elle était là. Brillante et insolente dans le ciel, et j'évitais de croiser son reflet dans l'eau, sur les arbres qui environnaient la tombe de Katherine, et tandis que nous marchions à travers les bois pour la rejoindre, sa voix m'avait définitivement quitté. Je ne l'entendait plus murmurer ses malédictions à mon oreille, je ne la voyais plus bouleverser mon univers, et j'avais presque peur d'ouvrir ce mausolée ou elle reposait, morte vivante dans ses poussières, peur de ne trouver aucune solution finale que la fuite à chaque nouvelle lune pleine qui trahirait mon ciel.

Je descendis les escaliers, poursuivit par ma garde silencieuse, un vampire à chaque bras, et Bonnie, mêlée à l'équation contre son gré, vulnérable sous la lune comme je l'étais, elle faisait partie des plans des chasseurs dans un sens, et elle ressentait encore plus durement l'absence de sa grand-mère dans ce moment entre tous, ou le monde se transformait, ce moment du mensonge abandonné, de la vivace vérité qui ne nous sauvera jamais. Et elle alluma les flambeaux, entraînant les flammes dans cette quête, cet affrontement de mon autre qui ne chuchotait plus, qui se mourrait dans la pénombre et j'inspirais profondément en regardant Damon tirer la lourde pierre qui maintenait cette entrée des enfers close. Il la déposa sur le côté, mais elle restait invisible, une respiration faible nous parvenait, et bientôt je pu apercevoir une main contre la paroi, puis une autre et son visage combattit la lueur brutale du feu, chaleur terrifiante pour la faiblesse de ses membres endoloris. Elle hocha la tête en nous voyant, comme si elle savait que je poursuivrais ses réminiscences jusqu'au bout, et j'avançais la première, trouvant sur son front la même blessure que moi, là ou le sang s'était tarit, et je pouvais sentir la présence rassurante de Stefan et Damon derrière moi, alors qu'au loin un cri retentit, la plainte d'un animal assoiffé, plus assoiffé encore que Katherine qui se tourna brutalement vers Bonnie, sang chaud et attractif, avant de secouer la tête, ses veines brillantes dilatés, ses lèvres entre ouvertes…

**-Tu voulais me voir**, fis-je seulement et le sourire insolent refit son apparition.

**-Je vois que mes dernières forces ont été très utiles, Elena. **

**-Je ne suis pas venue faire la conversation. Je suis venue pour comprendre.**

**-C'est la pleine lune, les chasseurs ne sont pas loin**, dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre. **Et les originaux te traque déjà. Et toi tu restes ainsi, passive, sans prendre la bonne décision.**

**-Il n'y a pas de bonne décision je veux les combattre. Tous.**

**-Ma pauvre innocente, Elena, **s'exclama t-elle et son rire sec emplit la caverne, échos de sa voix mourante. **Je te croyais plus raisonnable que cela**.

**-Je ne marcherais pas sur tes pas si facilement, je ne fuirais pas devant eux.**

**-Tu es sous la lune pleine, tu ne ressens rien ? La peur, la traque, le sang qui coule, le sacrifice, la damnation, tous ces mots qui font partie de notre histoire. Jamais, ils ne t'abandonneront, qu'importe le camp qui te désire. Les chasseurs sont nés pour accomplir leur mission, les originaux veulent ta mort, pour que plus jamais une autre Katerina puisse venir au monde. Il est temps d'y mettre un terme, Elena. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'une autre petite fille reprenne notre visage. C'est simple, et sans autre explication, si tu passes de l'autre côté, tout s'achève, et nous serons libre.**

**-En ce qui te concerne, tu ne le seras jamais plus**, fit Damon et Katherine le jaugea sans un mot avant de cracher sa rancœur.

**-Après tout, peu m'importe, Elena. Fais ce que tu veux. Je suis enfermé dans cette caverne ridicule, je suis un vampire, mon sang dégoûte les chasseurs, je ne le serais plus d'aucune utilité, toi si. Je suis effectivement à ma place. Morte vivante, mais hors de leur portée. Tu peux aller te faire tuer.**

**-Quelle lâcheté ! **

**-Qu'attendais tu exactement de moi ? **

**-J'ai lu ton livre, ta bible sur les Petrova. Et il me semblait que la Katerina qui avait dû abandonner son enfant avait du cœur.**

**-Mon cœur est mort, Elena. La Katerina du livre n'est que poussière depuis longtemps, et l'amour est une faiblesse. A vouloir sauver les autres, tu en oublieras ta propre vie. Mes parents, ma propre famille m'a conduit à la déchéance, c'est ainsi, et il est impossible de réécrire l'histoire, je me suis sacrifié à ma manière pour l'éternité, je ne voulais pas que Klaus puisse me retrouver, je ne voulais pas que les chasseurs posent leurs mains sur moi. Je voulais être libre. Toi, tu ne l'es pas. Mais si vous souhaitez affronter Klaus et les originaux, je vous souhaite bonne chance.**

Je secouais la tête, ouvrant mon sac pour sortir une petite bouteille en plastique pleine de sang. Stefan sursauta mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interposer, je la fit glisser au sol vers Katherine, sans franchir ce sort qui nous séparait, et elle s'en empara, avalant le liquide rougeâtre jusqu'au bout, reprenant des couleurs, et je me rapprochais au maximum, laissant nos visages face à face, le sang coulant sur ses lèvres, effaçant la trace sur son front, et elle accrocha son sourire aguicheur sur le sang, ses yeux brillèrent à nouveau et elle rejeta le cadavre de la bouteille de notre côté dans une révérence théâtrale qui lui convenait parfaitement.

**-C'est la dernière fois**, fis-je, **ce sont les dernières gouttes de sang et je ne reviendrais plus jamais te voir.**

**-Tu me manqueras chère Elena**, plaisanta t-elle et Stefan se rapprocha pour poser une main sur mon bras, signe qu'il était temps de quitter l'antre. **Je serais prête à parier que les originaux seront les premiers à faire de ta vie un enfer sur terre, et la fin leur appartiendra.**

**-Peut être**, répliquais-je et Damon se dirigea vers la lourde porte pour m'arracher son image.

Elle nous fit un signe et j'aurais pu rire si je ne sentais pas sa présence, si je ne savais pas que la lune brillait indéfiniment dans mon histoire, qu'importe qu'elle soit pleine ou non, la menace résidait dans son cœur et je ne pouvais pas fuir cela. Un nouveau cri nous interpella, et Bonnie éteignit les flammes, nous plongeant dans une obscurité terrifiante, le temps de remonter, brouillant nos pas dans la nuit, à travers les arbres, narguant l'astre qui nous promettait l'apocalypse, et je claquais des dents, non pour la brume glaciale qui retombait sur la forêt, mais pour cette présence que je ressentais, cette présence invisible qui m'interpellait, et à nouveau les murmures de Katherine retrouvèrent mon esprit, encore plus puissant qu'a sa dernière note.

_« Ce n'est pas lâche que de se sauver soi même…Sauve ce qu'il reste de ta vie, c'est important, c'est maintenant… Ils te veulent »_

Et je m'immobilisais au milieu des bois, cherchant alentour cette présence marquante, jusqu'à ce que Damon et Stefan m'encadrent et que Bonnie ferme les yeux, tous les quatre dans ce cercle étonnant de la lune avoisinante, des silhouettes longilignes venaient troubler cette quête, des silhouettes qui affrontait la lueur du ciel pour s'approcher de nous, et je me retournais pour en voir d'autres, voguant au dessus du sol dans une assurance marquante, scrutant leurs ennemis à travers nos corps transit, et les mots s'échappèrent de mes lèvres, une sorte de murmure, les Originaux venait à notre rencontre, les chasseurs dormait sous cette lumière soudain brûlante, dans une même bataille, et Stefan et Damon m'enfermèrent soudain dans une étreinte protectrice, les yeux dans le vide, cherchant ses êtres si particuliers qui venait sans craindre la lune malmener nos existences si singulières. Les ombres jetèrent une sorte de linceul sur la bataille, et mon regard effleura les vampires qui souhaitaient mettre un terme à la lignée, et ceux à l'opposé qui venait réclamer mon sang pour détruire l'éternité, Katherine avait raison, il était impossible de vaincre cela, ces deux camps qui me voulaient, qui venait bousculer mon univers, qui venait me ravir mes amis, ma famille, mes amours, ces deux camps qui transformait ma destiné, m'offrant ces choix si terrifiants de la mort ou de la vie sans âme, et je pouvais sentir leurs mains sur mes bras, celle de Damon à gauche qui se resserrait sur mon poignet, celle de Stefan, presque violente qui devait laisser des traces sur ma peau, mais je ne bougeais plus, je ne respirais plus, j'attendais que le crime se fasse, que le jeu s'achève, les yeux clos dans une sorte d'abandon qui conduisit mon corps à se poser sur le leur, éternellement entre leurs deux âmes comme si la malédiction résidait ici, dans mon indécision invincible.

**-Vous ne l'aurez jamais**, entendis-je mais je ne pouvais distinguer l'appartenance.

-**C'est la pleine lune,** répondit la voix féminine qui résonnait étrangement à mes oreilles. **Elle est à nous et la sorcière aussi.**

Une seule seconde, une seule voix qui pouvait nous envahir, et le courant d'air glacial nous sépara, jetant Stefan sur le sol, alors que Damon se tenait devant moi, et que Bonnie psalmodiait dans cette langue inconnue qui ne pouvait pas être une rédemption. Mon regard vogua vers le corps étendu au sol, gémissant de douleur, les membres endoloris, et à nouveau nous pouvions distinguer les Originaux qui s'avançaient, leurs canines brillantes, leurs veines tendues, et les chasseurs purent dégainer leur arme, des fusils pour les affronter, et les balles sifflèrent près de nous, repoussant un instant les morts vivants dans leur course, permettant à Stefan de se relever, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide, et mon cri retentit dans la nuit, son corps se fit transpercer, des dizaines de balles en bois pour faire couler son sang, alors qu'ils nous tournaient autour, cherchant une faille dans notre maîtrise, une seule et unique pour évincer Damon et me laisser face à eux, vulnérable, vivante, perdue…

**-Allons**, fis la chasseresse en s'approchant de nous avec son fusil. **Laisse là nous, si ce n'est pas pour cette lune, ce sera pour la suivante, la quête n'aurait jamais de finalité.**

**-Elle en aura une, la mise à mort nous revient, **entendis-je de l'autre côté et je commençais à faiblir.

Damon tenta de me rattraper, mais la chasseresse arma son fusil, tirant à bout portant pour qu'il s'effondre à mes pieds, nous offrant son humanité terrifiante, faiblesse de l'âme, force de la destiné, vaincre ou mourir et dans sa transe Bonnie nous envoya ce courant d'air, ce vent qui traversa la forêt alors que le cri de l'animal venait à nouveau trahir la bataille, quelques part il hurlait, s'approchant de la guerre millénaire qui nous opposait, et elle arracha mon collier de verveine, le jetant au sol tandis que Damon murmurait, appelant Stefan qui ne bougeait plus, et mon cœur manqua un battement quand je le vis, l'animal qui s'avançait dans l'arène, les dents saillantes, les prunelles brûlantes, faisant reculer les Originaux, laissant aux chasseurs, cette avancée sur mon chemin, dans mon éternité inachevée.

Je vis Bonnie reculer, s'éloignant de moi pour apercevoir le loup à la crinière argenté, leurs yeux se croisèrent, et il se lança brusquement sur la chasseresse qui fut propulsée au sol, criant, appelant à l'aide ces autres qui jetait un regard vague aux Originaux qui venait de prendre la fuite. Mais j'était face à eux, et la dernière ombre sortit l'ultime arme pour faire feu dans ma direction, je restais quelques secondes immobile, sentant le sang couler sur ma peau, la douleur irradier dans mes membres, le souffle me manquait, et alors que je tombais, Damon me rattrapa, lui aussi faible, les yeux hagards, et tandis que le loup épargnais la chasseresse, il quitta son regard pour le notre, sentant l'odeur du vampire protecteur. Damon me souleva dans ses bras, et je pouvais sentir la chaleur d'un feu, Bonnie nous avait enfermé dans un cercle infranchissable, et sa voix me parvenait, la caresse de ses mains sur mon visage, il arracha le bout de bois qui me transperçait le ventre, et je me laissais aller face à au ciel, couchée sur le sol au milieu des feuilles mortes avec pour seul espoir les yeux saphirs qui se penchaient sur les miens, tentant de capter ce regard qui fuyait, cette vie qui s'éteignait.

La brûlure des flammes acheva la bataille, les chasseurs avait disparus, la voix de Bonnie réveillait Stefan, et le loup affamé retourna dans son antre, étonnante apparition dans cette prédiction de l'apocalypse, dans cette mise à mort organisée par la lune qui nous mentait, qui nous mettait en présence dans ce cercle, et je sentais l'air s'échapper de mes lèvres, ma respiration difficile, ce sang qui imprégnait le sol, qui imprégnait ses mains à présent, et il me releva pour m'étreindre, alors que mes yeux se fermaient, que mes yeux l'oubliait. Il prit mon menton entre ses mains, et effleura l'absence de ce collier sans partage. Sa voix, comme une lointaine mélodie venait troubler le soudain silence des flammes crépitantes, et il m'emportait dans un ailleurs qui se mourrait déjà…

**-Il faut que tu boives mon sang, tu n'as pas d'autres choix, et je suis désolé, je suis désolé pour tout,** dit-il les larmes aux yeux et je voulais protester, je voulais empêcher les mots d'entrer dans mon univers. **Mais avant cela, avant que tu ne plonges dans l'inconscience, j'ai besoin que tu l'entendes, que tu le saches, que la fin nous trahissent ou non, je n'ai pas peur de combattre pour te sauver, je n'ai pas peur d'affronter la prochaine lune, je n'ai pas peur des Originaux ou de ces chasseurs, j'ai juste peur de te perdre, de ne pas être assez fort pour t'arracher à leur bras, je voudrais que tu restes ainsi, dans les miens, pour toujours et je t'aime…Seulement, ce serait trop égoïste, je ne peux pas t'imposer cela maintenant, un jour peut être…Alors tu dois juste l'oublier. **

Il posa son poignet ensanglanté sur ma bouche, et je fermais les yeux, sentant d'autres mains sur mon visage, celles bienfaisantes de Bonnie qui écartait les cheveux de mon visage humide, celles de Stefan qui étreignait mon corps, tandis que le sang s'éloignait, et que je retrouvais ces ténèbres bienfaisantes de l'inconscience, de l'oubli dans cette mer mouvante avec une seule et unique phrase au creux des lèvres _« Alors, tu dois juste l'oublier… »_ Première note du recommencement, première note d'une autre quête, encore plus tragique que cette lune qui poursuivait mes reflets, encore plus tragique que la mort de mon âme ou de celle de mes essentiels, la perte de ces murmures qui jouait dans mon imaginaire, muet, sans que le visage ne bouscule l'obscurité, je pouvais encore sentir le sang s'échapper de mon corps, je pouvais encore sentir la main qui m'avait effleuré, la voix envoûtante qui m'avait emporté et le visage qui s'était penché sur moi, mais les mots étaient morts, il ne me restait plus rien…


	3. Les souvenirs sont des poussières

**Chapitre 3**

_« Les souvenirs sont des poussières étincelles d'une mémoire malmenée, d'une autre vie à oublier » _

**Musique : Lifehouse - Broken**

« Alors, tu dois juste l'oublier… »

C'est ainsi que m'éveillais, dans la pénombre d'une chambre que je connaissais par cœur, dans un lit que j'avais fréquenté, aux côtés d'un homme que j'avais aimé au premier regard, et dans sa main quelque chose périssait, les souvenirs de la bataille au creux de la forêt, il ne me restait rien, juste la peur, le sang et cette douleur, cette douleur qui me déchirait le ventre, et qui avait disparue comme par magie, il ne restait rien, pas même un pansement qui aurait pu être la preuve d'une guérison plus artisanale et Stefan se pencha sur moi à l'instant même ou mon regard vogua dans l'immensité vide, captant cet instant ultime ou je revenais à la vie pour lui appartenir.

-**Tout vas bien, nous sommes en sécurité maintenant**, dit-il en caressant ma joue et je voulus me relever. **Tu devrais rester allongée, tu as été secouée.**

**-J'étais blessée, j'ai été blessée et il ne reste rien.**

Il détourna les yeux sur Damon, qui restait adossé au chambranle, ses prunelles brillantes fixés sur moi, et je venais de comprendre, le sang qui coulait dans mes veines se mêlait au sien, une sorte de lien que je n'avais étrangement pas envie de renier. Je retombais sur les oreillers en soupirant et des voix me parvinrent du rez de chaussez, Stefan s'éloigna alors et me laissa quelques secondes avec Damon, qui vint s'installer sur le lit, à une distance raisonnable pour que nos peaux ne se frôlent jamais.

**-Nous avons appelé Barbie à la rescousse, car il faut bien se l'avouer, nous sommes trop faibles contre eux, trop peu nombreux pour venir à bout des originaux, et des chasseurs sur la même ligne. C'est impossible tout simplement. Et à la prochaine attaque, ils pourraient nous tuer tous.**

**-Katherine avait raison, c'est fini.**

**-Katherine est faible et égoïste nous vaincrons. Je ne sais pas encore comment, il faut dire que je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir face à cette chasseresse terrifiante, mais je ne te laisserais jamais devenir un monstre.**

**-Tu m'as sauvée ?**

**-J'étais là au bon moment.**

-**J'étais blessée**, répétais-je et il fronça les sourcils.

**-Oui…Légèrement.**

**-C'est faux, je me souviens de la douleur, je me souviens du sang. Je me souviens de la bataille, mais ensuite c'est le trou noir.**

**-Je t'ai fais boire mon sang, Elena, et ensuite tu t'es évanouie, voilà pourquoi tu es dans le lit de mon charmant frère, et que tu es désorientée. **

Il me sourit et avant que je ne puisse dire un mot, il ouvrit sa main et laissa apparaître le collier de verveine que m'avait été arraché. Je me redressais pour l'attraper et il secoua la tête, insolent m'aidant à prendre appuie pour qu'il puisse atteindre ma nuque et lui rendre sa digne place.

**-Maintenant je vais descendre rejoindre Stefan et discuter avec notre Barbie de la suite des événements. Il se pourrait bien que le loup soit…**

**-Tyler**, le coupais-je et je tournais vers la fenêtre pour admirer la nuit qui prenait fin, emportant sa lune vengeresse avec elle.

**-Et il serait bon de le gagner à notre cause.**

**-Caroline saura trouver les mots, je lui fais confiance.**

**-De façon, aucun plan ne peut être élaboré à la légère, et il ne doit pas y avoir de faille. Pas question de t'abandonner à la destinée de Katherine…**

**-Et il est hors de question que je vous perds tous…**

**-Oh, tu sais, j'ai fais mon temps, un peu de repos ne me dérangerait pas.**

**-J'ai fais mon choix et tu le sais bien. Si il n'y a pas d'autre solution, je passerais de l'autre côté, je préfère l'éternité à vos côtés, qu'une vie éphémère dans le souvenir.**

**-Nous en reparlerons plus tard**, conclut-il en se levant mais je ne le laissais pas faire, attrapant son bras brûlant.

**-Non, maintenant.**

**-C'est que tu as encore de l'énergie à revendre.**

**-Katherine n'a pas eu d'autre choix, elle à peut être choisie la facilité, mais elle ne pouvait pas vaincre les originaux ni tuer tous les chasseurs qui s'en prenait à elle. Et elle a eu raison. A sa place, j'aurais probablement pris la corde, mais ce soir nous avons échoués. Tous. Nous avons été vaincue par deux camps qui se font la guerre depuis toujours, ils nous ont entraîné dans leur danse et nous ne sommes pas de taille.**

**-Tu oublies une chose. Katherine était seule, elle ne nous avait pas, elle n'avait pas de meilleure amie sorcière, ni de vampire nouveau né dans ses rangs. Et si le loup garou pouvait nous donner un coup de mains, il n'y a pas de raison d'échouer.**

**-Tu es trop optimiste et d'ailleurs cela ne te ressemble pas.**

**-Je suis réaliste, je tente de l'être du moins. Et je t'assure que c'est possible, et même si tu clames haut et fort que tu préfère être éternelle, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour retarder l'échéance au maximum, Elena. C'est notre dernière alternative, notre dernière chance, la seule et ultime carte qu'il faudra abattre…Tout d'abord, nous allons éliminer les chasseurs, ce sont des humains, et même si ils vivent certainement au milieu de verveine et de pieux divers, ils sont mortels.**

**-Je ne crois pas que ce soit aussi facile de s'attaquer à eux, ils ont des siècles d'expérience derrière eux. Rappel toi cette femme.**

**-Je m'en souviens très bien, elle me faisait l'effet d'un peloton d'exécution à elle seule. Mais ils n'étaient que cinq. Une fois les chasseurs éliminés, nous enverrons notre charmant loup chez les Originaux.**

**-Tu as tout prévu à ce que je vois.**

**-Bien entendu, et je n'ai pas peur de les affronter, je n'ai pas peur des originaux, ni des chasseurs, j'ai juste peur de te perdre,** murmura t-il en se mordant soudain la lèvre.

Et la phrase raisonna étrangement dans mon imaginaire évoquant d'autres mots qui se ressemblaient et qui avait été prononcés jadis dans la bataille, quelque part dans cette forêt au milieu des ruines maudites de nos renaissances impossibles, et il détourna les yeux, coupable. Je touchais mon collier, et lui sourit finalement, laissant les notes envahir mes lèvres sans être prononcés.

**-Aide moi à me relever, je ne vais pas vous laisser décider de mon avenir seuls. Il me semble que j'ai mon mot à dire, et peut être que tu n'as pas peur d'eux, mais moi si, et j'ai encore plus peur d'être arraché à vos bras…**

Il hocha la tête avant de passer une main sur son visage, effaçant les traces soucieuses qui s'y étaient installés, il attrapa mon bras, et je me relevais comme une miraculée, comme une réincarnation soudaine, oubliant le sang et les mots qui se traçaient muet dans ma mémoire, me forçant à croire que les souvenirs n'avaient pas d'importance, et je m'appuyais sur lui pour descendre les escaliers et les retrouver tous dans le salon, en pleine conversation, lancés dans des tergiversations plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Caroline s'avança vers moi et me prit dans ses bras, mettant un terme à l'étreinte éphémère de Damon, et je m'accrochais à elle, sentant la confiance, l'amour, tout ce qui se dégageait de leurs yeux fixés sur mon corps en instance.

**-Je suis vivante**, plaisantais-je en leur faisant un signe théâtral, **et je compte le rester, alors arrêtez de faire cette tête d'enterrement. **

**-En tout cas, tu vas rester enfermé ici jusqu'à ce que tu élimines définitivement le sang,** commença Stefan et je le regardais, soudain prisonnière, **ce serait trop dangereux de te laisser sortir.**

**-Je vote pour,** fis Caroline, et Bonnie m'offrit un sourire contrit, la main levée elle aussi.

**-Vous êtes tous des traîtres ! Je ne vais pas rester ici et vous laisser traquer les chasseurs. Et comment allez vous expliquer cela à Jenna ?**

**-Je lui dirais que tu es dans une phase de réconciliation intense avec Stefan et qu'il ne faut surtout pas t'interrompre**, lança Jeremy en entrant dans la pièce, avec un énorme sac de voyage et cette excuse me dérangea étrangement.

**-Non, mais c'est une plaisanteries**, répliquais-je et je me tournais vers Damon qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche. **Et toi ?**

**-Je suis neutre**, lâcha t-il en levant les mains pour se défendre. **Je suis d'accord avec Stefan sur ce point, il te faudra bien quelques heures pour te débarrasser de mon sang.**

**-Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut dans ce sac, j'ai bien entendu fermé les yeux en fouillant dans ta commode rempli de sous vêtements,** plaisanta t-il et l'assemblée ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. **Il y a ton Ipod, une collection de livre barbants, et ton ordinateur portable.**

**-Comme c'est aimable. Sache que quand tout ceci sera fini, je viendrais te hanter, peu importe la forme que je prendrais**, répliquais-je et je me laissais tomber dans le canapé moelleux aussitôt rejoint par Stefan qui passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

**-Quelques jours, Elena. Je te le demande**, murmura t-il et je me tournais vers lui, cherchant ses yeux brillants, et rencontrant malencontreusement ceux de Damon qui se détourna rapidement pour quitter la pièce.

**-Très bien. Vous allez me laisser seule entre ces murs toute la journée ? Ils peuvent m'attaquer tout de même, les chasseurs sont des humains.**

-**Ici vivent des vampires, jamais ils ne franchiront la porte, et la prochaine pleine lune est dans un mois. Les Originaux ne tenteront jamais le diable. J'emmène Bonnie et Jeremy aujourd'hui. Caroline va aller parler à Tyler. Il faut le convaincre de nous aider.**

**-Les loups garou n'aident pas les vampires,** lança Bonnie tandis que Jeremy déballait ses armes innovantes contre les Originaux.

**-Il faut espérer que celui-ci sera différent**, répliqua Stefan et je parcourais la pièce à la recherche du frère manquant.

**-Je compte m'y employer. Tyler est perdu, il est dans un monde qu'il ne connaît pas de plus, cette histoire lui est totalement étrangère. Il va tomber de haut et je ne veux pas qu'il se détruise. Il n'est peut être pas le seul loup à Mystic Falls, mais la transformation s'est opérée, il a tué un être humain, il est condamné pour toujours à subir la malédiction, **conclut Caroline et la tristesse habitait ses traits, celle de sa propre malédiction.

**-Que des histoires de malédictions, c'est fantastique**, fis-je sarcastique, **nous ne pouvions pas avoir une vie bien tranquille, loin de tout cela, une vie normale ou personne ne se serait une victime potentielle pour la dernière trouvaille surnaturelle du moment !**

**-Je voudrais que ta vie soit paisible, je voudrais que tout soit plus simple, mais c'est impossible,** murmura Stefan et ses mains passèrent dans mes cheveux en bataille pour les discipliner. **Alors, vous êtes prêts ?** Lança t-il à Bonnie et Jeremy qui hochèrent la tête.

-**Non, mais attendez, je vais rester seule ici et c'est tout ?**

**-Absolument pas**, répondit Stefan, **mais je dois faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour toi, alors je mets ma jalousie de côté. Damon te surveillera. **

**-Un chien de garde aurait mieux valu,** lança Caroline.

**-Va rejoindre ton loup garou, Barbie,** entendis-je au loin et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire alors que Stefan se relevait en embrassant le dessus de ma tête.

Comme si j'étais invisible, comme si je n'avais aucune prise sur mon existence, ils la prenaient en main, désertant la maison pour me laisser sur le canapé, avec à mes côté un sac rempli de choses inutiles, et un vampire qui m'épiait depuis la cheminée, se servant un verre le plus naturellement du monde, avant de m'en proposer un. Stefan me fit un signe et je me forçais à sourire, les regardant franchir la porte et rencontrer le soleil qu'ils me volaient tous, et la porte claqua brusquement faisant courir un frisson terrifiant le long de mon corps. Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même avant de lorgner sur le verre de whisky qui dormait sur la table basse, alors que Damon prenait place, nonchalant comme à son habitude.

**-Nous n'avons pas la télévision, je te préviens.**

**-C'est étonnant. Stefan m'abandonne avec toi toute une journée.**

**-Il est parti chasser ces gentils humains qui en veulent tant à sa petite amie il se moque que ce soit moi ou un chien de garde qui te surveille. Le plus important pour lui, c'est de détruire tout ce qui pourrait entraver votre futur bonheur à la guimauve.**

**-Katherine est au fond de sa tombe, et pourtant je n'ai pas eu envie de retourner vers lui…**

**-Oh ! Stop les confidences, je ne veux pas être au courant de tout de qui te passe par la tête.**

**-Je croyais que tu étais mon ami**, répliquais-je en me tournant vers lui et son sourire insolent m'irrita.

**-Je le suis, Elena. J'ai accepté de rester ici avec toi, au lieu d'aller tordre le cou à cette femme qui m'a défié. N'est ce pas la meilleure preuve d'amitié ?**

**-Si tu le dis.**

**-Tu m'as l'air bien sombre par cette belle journée. Allons voir les trésors que regorge le sac laissé à ta disposition.**

Il ouvrit la fermeture à glissière, ignorant mes protestations et en sortie mon Ipod qu'il regarda à peine, la sacoche de mon ordinateur portable, et quelques sous vêtements qui réveillèrent son rictus arrogant. Je les lui arrachais les joues en feu, et il attrapa quelques livres, les jetant au bas du canapé avec un soupir de mépris certain jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un exemplaire des _« Hauts de Hurlevents »_, l'exemplaire même que Stefan m'avait remis quelques mois plus tôt.

**-Je le connais celui-ci**, dit-il en l'ouvrant délicatement. **C'est étonnant qu'une femme ne soit pas tombée dans la niaiserie.**

**-Tu as une bien piètre opinion des femmes écrivains !**

**-Bien entendu, j'ai vécu à un siècle ou elles portaient des noms d'hommes pour se faire publier, mais j'ai évolué, ce livre non. Il est figé dans son temps, comme notre Stefan et ses élans de chevalier sans armures. Il court au devant du danger pour sauver sa belle, c'est touchant et suicidaire à la fois.**

**-Tu ne le ferais pas ?** Demandais-je soudain et il avala une lampée de liquide ambré.

**-Cela dépend de la fille en question.**

**-Et pour moi ?** Lui demandais-je soudain sans savoir pourquoi ces mots avaient franchie la barrière de mes lèvres.

**-Pour toi…Allons, Elena. Tu le sais bien.**

**-Pourquoi tu ne le dis jamais vraiment, tu parles par énigme, tu te fait insolent et méprisant, tu caches ce que tu ressens, ce que tu es…**

**-Barbie a décrété que j'étais un psychopathe, je suis juste l'image que ces autres ont de moi.**

**-Et bien moi je pense que tu es tout le contraire.**

**-Tu devrais boire un peu,** dit-il en me mettant le verre dans les mains, **pas que je veuille te saouler, mais je voudrais bien que tu cesses ton analyse de ma personne. Mais puisque tu as tant besoin de l'entendre. Bien sur que je prendrais l'armure et le cheval blanc pour toi, Elena.**

**-Merci.**

**-Tu te sens mieux ? **Demanda t-il et un sourire s'accrocha à mes lèvres au moment ou nos yeux se croisèrent dans la pénombre de l'aube naissante.

**-Je me sens d'humeur à boire tout à coup mais si tu pouvais accompagner cela de bacon et d'œufs sur le plat, je t'en serais profondément reconnaissante.**

**-Et voilà qu'elle devient exigeante. Je ne suis ta baby-sitter que depuis une demi heure et je le regrette déjà.**

**-Je sais bien que c'est faux, **répliquais-je et je me levais pour allumer le feu.

**-Et après ? Je mens sans arrêt.**

**-Tu ne mentais pas tout à l'heure. Tu m'as dit que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour moi.**

**-Pas exactement, j'ai dis que je n'avais pas peur des Originaux ni de ces chasseurs.**

**-Tu as juste peur d'échouer,** conclus-je et il secoua la tête en souriant.

**-J'ai peur de perdre, que veux tu, c'est un état d'esprit. Je pense comme un vainqueur.**

**-Alors, dis moi la vérité ! Où est Stefan en ce moment même ? **Fis-je en me rapprochant de lui, mon verre presque vide à la main pour provoquer son souffle chaud chargé d'alcool.

**-Il a emmené Bonnie et Jeremy sur la trace des chasseurs.**

**-Faux !**

**-Très bien. Il est allé voir Katherine. Cette garce pourrait nous être utile.**

**-Vous ne comptez quand même pas la sortir de son trou ?**

**-Non, du moins, je ne compte pas participer à une méprise pareille. J'ai été d'accord pour te surveiller aujourd'hui, pour t'empêcher de l'approcher et pour les laisser comploter dans leur coin, mais elle restera enfermé pour toujours. C'est ma seule et unique promesse.**

**-Pourquoi veulent-ils tant me sauver ? Je n'en peux plus de laisser les autres diriger ma vie.**

**-Ils t'aiment.**

**-Alors si ils m'aiment, ils devraient être ici et écouter ma voix, au lieu de la laisser se perdre dans le néant. **

**-Je t'écoute, **murmura t-il et mon cœur manqua un battement**. Je ne te forcerais jamais à entreprendre des batailles stériles, mais celle-ci ne le sera pas. Et je dénigre peut être ce livre ridicule qui parle d'une passion impossible, mais l'éternité sera ta dernière option. **

**-Les passions impossibles sont palpitantes et…**

**-Destructrices,** conclut-il avant de se servir un deuxième verre et la voix raisonna à nouveau dans le brouillard.

_« Alors, tu dois juste l'oublier… »_

**-Les passions impossibles sont terrifiantes et en général personne n'en sort vivant, quelque chose se meurt, une partie du cœur qui s'effrite, une partie de la mémoire qui se brise…Quoi qu'il advienne, ceux qui y succombent ne s'en remettent pas. Ils seront comme Heathcliff, dans un interminable enfer sur terre jusqu'à la mort, jusqu'au moment ou il la rejoindra en haut de la colline.**

**-Je savais que tu l'avais dévoré**, fis-je soudain envahie par une tristesse inconnue.

**-J'était un romantique, je l'avais ma Catherine, celle qui devait m'attendre pour l'éternité et je me suis écroulé pour rester à terre définitivement. Stefan a été plus fort que moi, et je l'envie pour cela.**

**-Vous êtes différents,** chuchotais-je et je terminais mon verre, sentant l'alcool envahir mon corps. **Vous êtes le jour et la nuit et quelque chose me dit qu'a votre époque, dans ce monde ou vous étiez encore des humains, la différence vivait. Deux âmes qui s'opposent.**

**-C'est que l'alcool te rends poétique. Sérieusement, Elena range ce bouquin dans une étagère et oubli le, inutile de se torturer l'esprit. Stefan est comme Linton, il veut te sauver de ta destiné comme si il en avait le divin pouvoir, il est avec toi comme un protecteur invincible, entaché par son immortalité. Linton à dû abandonner Catherine à la mort, il a du la laisser partir et il s'est relevé. Heathcliff à attendu l'au-delà dans ce temps interminable sur terre sans elle, il en a perdu le goût, l'âme, et à sa mort il n'était plus qu'une épave, bien qu'heureux de monter sur la colline prendre la main de la femme qui n'avait même pas su l'aimer et le choisir au grand jour. Cette histoire est une plaisanterie. Jamais elle n'a été à la hauteur de son amour…Quel gâchis !**

Enfin son regard m'abandonna, fuyant dans une autre pièce pour nous chercher quelque chose à manger, et je me laissais tomber dans le canapé face au feu. Il ne s'était pas rendu qu'il nous décrivait, qu'il faisait raisonner cette consonance étrange entre la passion étincelante d'un roman centenaire et les flammes qui nous trahissaient jours après jour et ma main chercha l'exemplaire oublié pour en parcourir les pages, jusqu'au moment ultime ou la vérité se faisait jour, la femme de leur vie les abandonnait, l'un s'en remettait, l'autre dépérissait, la finalité leur appartenait et Heathcliff l'attendait, il la cherchait dans ses rêves, réminiscences d'un amour inavoué au fil des années, au jugement dernier elle lui tendait la main, comme pour combler le manque qui vivait dans leurs cœurs si étrangement brisés, comme pour vaincre les années ou il avait vécu sans elle, sans la saveur de sa peau sur la sienne, sans la douceur de sa voix au creux de son oreille, et je passais une main sur mes joues pour sentir les larmes couler. Je les essuyais vivement, tentant de dissocier ces passions destructrices qui bousculaient tout, Stefan restait le gentil Linton, prêt à tout pour sa belle, et Damon devenait Heathcliff, dans l'ombre du début à la fin, dans les mots, dans les notes, jusqu'au dernier credo mémorable, un jour ordinaire dans un ailleurs inaccessible. Et j'aimais le chevalier servant, j'aimais celui qui se battait pour sauver cette étincelle, mon âme, ma vie, je pouvais m'imaginer l'aimer éternellement, provoquer la douce passion entre nous, mais il manquait quelque chose à la danse, quelque chose que le protecteur ne pourra jamais me donner, et je venais de l'apprendre…

**-Je t'avais dis de lâcher ce bouquin**, fit Damon en apportant un plateau avec des œufs brouillés et du bacon. **Je t'ai préparé le petit déjeuner, je me sens totalement soumis à ta volonté à présent.**

**-Tu aurais pu attendre ta Catherine éternellement.**

**-Je te rappel que nous ne mourrons pas, il n'y a pas de colline, ni de paradis pour les vampires, et c'est une erreur que je ne referais plus, Elena. **

**-Pourquoi est-il retourné au tombeau ? **Demandais-je alors en repoussant le livre, séchant mes joues d'un revers de main discret.

-**Ils y sont allés pour tenter de trouver d'autres réponses tout simplement.**

**-Katherine ne leur dira rien de plus ! C'est ridicule !**

**-Je leur ai tenu le même discours, mais tu connais Stefan. Maintenant manges, je me suis échiné à faire ces œufs, pas trop baveux, pas trop cuit, pour que tu les apprécie et que tu remplisse cet estomac que j'entends crier famine. Surtout que l'alcool te détraque le cerveau un jus d'orange est donc approprié. Oui, je sais je suis tout à fait adorable quand je le souhaite, tu as de la chance. **

Il me lança un sourire ravageur et mon cœur s'emballa, mes doigts tremblaient quand j'attrapais la fourchette, et je portais à mes lèvres la mixture orangée sous son regard tantôt soucieux, tantôt bienveillant, priant pour que les heures ne s'éternisent pas, pour que le temps ne me jette pas à dans cet engrenage du mensonge organisé, des vérités ignorées par facilité, et dans un sens, les effluves de Katherine continuait à me hanter, même si je ne l'entendais plus divaguer dans mon inconscience, elle restait présente, image même de trahison du passé qui menaçait de se reproduire, et j'avais soudainement besoin de Stefan, de ses bras protecteurs, de sa voix douce et rauque, j'avais soudainement besoin qu'il m'arrache aux yeux translucide de son frère qui me brouillait l'âme, qui réveillait en moi bien plus que les tremblements de mes mains, bien plus que les pulsations intimes de cœur, une sorte de lueur dans l'ombre que je ne voulais pas voir naître, restant sur le bas côté d'une route trop destructrice pour mes paradis imaginaires.

**-Alors ?** Me demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils et je relevais la tête, étourdie.

**-Alors quoi ? **

**-Mes œufs ?**

**-Ils sont excellents mais je…**

**-Stop, c'est fini, aucune discussion sur le pourquoi de la visite de Stefan à notre ancienne maîtresse diabolique, aucune question sur la fin ridicule des **_**« Hauts de Hurlevents ». **_

**-Très bien, mais juste au passage, la fin n'était pas ridicule. **

**-Tu dis cela parce que tu as encore des rêves de contes de fées romantiques où ton prince viendra t'enlever à ta misérable vie pour un château somptueux. Erreur, petite fille.**

**-Exactement, j'aimerais que quelqu'un m'arrache à cette vie misérable**, lâchais-je en me relevant et la fourchette tomba sur le sol.

Seulement il fut plus rapide, il se plaça devant moi, me barrant la route vers cette fuite organisée qui me convenait mieux que l'affrontement, celui de ses prunelles brillantes et envoûtantes, de ses lèvres entre ouverte qu'il me semblait fixer depuis des heures, de la force tranquille de ses doigts sur mon bras, et le soupire, le souffle qui s'échappait pour venir effleurer ma joue, faire danser les mèches de mes cheveux, un sourire muet accroché aux lèvres pour ce qu'il ne me disait pas, et à nouveau je pouvais l'entendre, les flammes crépitantes du cercle qui nous emportait, la voix de Bonnie dans l'ombre, la fuite des Originaux et le réveil de Stefan, tout cela dans une réalité qui m'échappait, et je frôlais mon collier de verveine, seul défense contre l'oubli, contre l'absence, jusqu'à ce que sa main effleure distraitement les bords de mon menton avant de s'éloigner, reprenant cette distance raisonnable qui me faisait horreur, soudain j'aurais aimé qu'il la franchisse cette ligne invisible de la trahison inévitable, soudain j'aurais souhaité qu'il prononce les mots qui pouvait m'emporter dans d'autres méandres, bien plus profonds encore que la simple attirance physique de deux êtres qui préférait s'éviter.

-**Tu ne seras jamais cendrillon, et d'ailleurs tu n'as pas les deux affreuses demi sœurs à tes trousses. Mais je te garantie que ta vie ne sera pas misérable, pas tant que tu auras ton chevalier servant, pas tant que tu auras ta sorcière et ta Barbie vampire…**

**-Pas tant que je t'aurais.**

**-Je ne suis qu'une option dans l'équation.**

Le sourire triste qui habita son visage me bouleversa et je m'avançais pour caresser son bras, instinctivement, comme un besoin primaire à satisfaire, et il suivit le chemin de mes doigts sur sa peau, m'offrant un sentiment profond de déjà vu, une sorte de réminiscence d'une autre douceur quelque part, dans un autre temps.

**-Et tu devrais dire la vérité à Stefan.**

**-Quelle vérité ?** Demandais-je et ma voix trembla alors qu'il restait impassible.

-**Quelque chose est mort. Quelque chose est mort entre vous,** murmura t-il et un frisson réveilla mon corps en instance.

**-Je le sais bien, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots. En ce moment, où tout le monde semble se battre pour me sauver la vie, je me sens tout à coup terriblement insignifiante inexistante dans ce chaos imprévisible. J'ai besoin de me retrouver, de remettre des mots sur mes sentiments, de définir qui je suis et qui je veux être…J'aurais besoin de fermer la porte et de laisser le monde se déchaîner sans moi quelques temps. J'aurais besoin de silence, de mots doux sans bataille, simple et sans anicroche j'aurais besoin de temps pour l'acceptation de nos futures absences sans résurrection, et l'instable mélodie qui nous berce ne me suffit plus. **

**-C'est cela que tu dois lui dire. Tu n'as pas perdu les mots, je ne suis juste pas la bonne personne, ce n'était pas à moi de les entendre.**

**-Tout est beaucoup plus facile avec toi, maintenant. **

**-Avec moi il n'y a aucun enjeu, tu ne risques pas de briser mon petit cœur de chevalier en armure. Stefan comprendra. Il t'aime.**

**-Moi aussi,** murmurais-je en détournant les yeux. **Mais…Plus assez.**

**-Il est celui qu'il te faut, et tu n'es pas une héroïne de roman du 19****ème**** siècle. Tu resteras avec lui, tu retrouveras la passion, tu revivras un jour. Rien n'est perdu. Tu peux réparer ces méprises involontaires du destin. Et je serais ton ami jusqu'à la fin de nos aventures communes, jusqu'au bout de la partition, sans fausse note. Je serais à la place qui me revient, dans l'ombre à épier ton souffle, à chercher les battements de ton cœur, à m'assurer que tu n'expires pas pour cette malédiction ridicule qui prendra fin très bientôt, je serais dans l'ombre parce que je l'ai choisi.**

Son dernier soupir me brouilla l'âme, et il se pencha pour effleurer mon front de ses lèvres brûlantes, avant de ramasser la fourchette égarée sur le tapis et de disparaître simplement, me laissant dans le silence, seule, comme je l'avais souhaité. Et je braquais mon regard sur les fenêtres ou le soleil s'insinuait, regrettant de ne pouvoir laisser les rayons enflammer ma peau, réveiller les débris de mon cœur mort, regrettant qu'il m'épie depuis le premier étage sans frôler ma main, et l'image de Stefan s'imposait instantanément, j'avais peur des mots, peur de les prononcer et de bousculer notre histoire, de mettre un terme à nos acquis si durement gagnés, j'avais peur de voir son regard s'embuer et ses lèvres trembler à nouveau, j'avais peur de lui annoncer que j'avais besoin de mon silence, de mes longues minutes au soleil seule, pour réfléchir à mes batailles, à ces choix que je refusais de faire, à ces amis qui combattaient à mes côtés, entrant dans ma danse au moment le plus approprié, comme Damon qui respirait la douceur de cette absence de mot, de cette présence du souffle intense, de cet abandon des armes pour un temps, pour des minutes inaltérables de paix retrouvé, et je sentie un sourire étirer mes lèvres, dormir sur mon visage pour la première fois depuis que la présence de Katherine m'avait emporté, pour la dernière fois dans ce monde sans finalité, et il lui était destiné…

* * *

Il y aura une petite pause après le prochain chapitre; le temps que j'écrive le 5ème qui est à peine entamé...

**Merci à ma fidèle lectrice qui laisse des reviews et aux autres dans l'ombre...**


	4. Dans leur sillage pour toujours

**Chapitre 4**

_"Je serais toujours là, dans leur sillage pour ma propre éternité, invicible dans les mémoires,  
ancrée dans leurs bras, souffle de la malédiction des antidotes"_

**Musique : With me – Sum 41**

_« Il est celui qu'il te faut, et tu n'es pas une héroïne de roman du 19__ème__ siècle. Tu resteras avec lui, tu retrouveras la passion, tu revivras un jour. Rien n'est perdu. Tu peux réparer ces méprises involontaires du destin. Et je serais ton ami jusqu'à la fin de nos aventures communes, jusqu'au bout de la partition, sans fausse note. Je serais à la place qui me revient, dans l'ombre à épier ton souffle, à chercher les battements de ton cœur, à m'assurer que tu n'expires pas pour cette malédiction ridicule qui prendra fin très bientôt, je serais dans l'ombre parce que je l'ai choisi. »_

Il avait raison mais il était trop tard. Dans le fond, je devais le savoir, je devais le deviner, mais quelque chose me poussait à détruire cette évidence, cette évidence du premier amour qui se devait d'être éternel, comme si cette immortalité liée à Stefan devait s'appliquer à tous mes sentiments qui se bousculaient alors, arrachant à ma mémoire des souvenirs que je ne pouvais jamais rassembler, des effluves qui prenaient le temps de disparaître sans me laisser une chance d'en capter le sens. Et Katherine leur avait annoncé que nos ennemis, nos véritables ennemis n'étaient pas encore en ville la description que Stefan lui avait faite des Originaux ne correspondait pas exactement aux lointains souvenirs de Katherine, ils étaient selon elles de simples exécutants, et nous devions trembler pour l'arrivée prochaine de Klaus et d'Elijah fondateurs d'une engeance que je pouvais détruire d'une goutte de sang versé, d'un murmure dans le vent, d'une lune pleine au dessus de nos têtes.

J'avais achevée cette journée entouré par le silence, par l'absence de Damon qui restait à l'étage, un œil sur mon visage impassible, face au feu qui se consumait en attendant de les voir revenir, et les ombres qu'ils rapportaient nous condamnait, les Originaux dans leur suprême puissance ne nous épargneraient pas, les chasseurs dans leur quête millénaire me voulait et les quelques heures de liberté volée au sang partagé avait calmé cette respiration saccadée qui vivait jusque dans mon sommeil agité, rendant cette attente acceptable, ces vides dans mon existences réparables.

-**Elle est faible. Mais elle ne semble pas prête à mourir,** annonça Stefan le soir venu et je restais recroquevillé face au feu, une couverture sur les épaules, sentant l'absence de Damon dans nos mots.

**-Personne ne l'est**, répliquais-je et il se rapprocha, comblant la distance qui le dérangeait. **Alors, comme cela tu as préféré me mentir, t'assurer le silence de ton frère, et entraîner tous mes amis dans la trahison organisée ?**

**-C'est pour ton bien !**

**-Je le connais ce discours, et je l'exècre encore plus quand il sort de ta bouche,** m'écriais-je avant de poser une main sur mes lèvres. **Tout est toujours pour mon bien, vous mettez au point des plans irréalisables, nous perdons du temps, la solution est simple, je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre mais il est clair que nous n'en viendrons jamais à bout. Katherine nous annonce mort et apocalypse et elle sait de quoi elle parle. Je n'ai pas encore osé continuer son livre, mais j'en connais déjà les mots, comme si je les avais rédigé moi-même dans la peur d'être découverte et amenée au bûcher. Je t'en prie, arrête…Arrête d'essayer de me sauver.**

**-C'est ma seule raison de vivre,** reprit-il et la culpabilité me rongea, **si tu disparaît, si ils t'enlèvent quoi qu'il advienne nous seront séparés, par ta mort ou la fin de notre non existence je veux te garder pour toujours. **

**-Tu ne peux pas. Je dois choisir.**

**-Choisir ? Choisir quoi ?**

**-De me sacrifier ou non ! Et je ne vous perdrais pas.**

**-Et tu inclus Damon dans notre équation**, releva t-il et j'inspirais profondément.

**-J'inclus Damon et Caroline ! Tu le sais très bien, si les chasseurs arrivent à leur fin, dans un seul moment d'inattention, mon monde, le tiens s'éteindra et je ne le permettrais pas. Je choisirais l'éternité sans hésiter à présent. Poursuivre des humains qui détiennent la clé de votre extinction est ridicule, c'est une mission suicide et je nous l'épargnerais. Je serais comme Katherine au final. Faible et égoïste. Faible de rendre les armes, égoïste de vouloir vous garder pour toujours. Ne m'empêchez pas de faire mon choix, vous me le devez bien.**

**-C'est cela que tu veux ? Tu veux voir toute ta famille mourir au fil des années ? Tu veux renoncer à avoir des enfants, renoncer à…**

**-Je n'aurais jamais d'enfant, et tu le sais bien. Une autre petite fille pour la malédiction des Petrova ? Non, jamais.**

**-Elena…Tu ne sais pas les renoncements qu'impliquent cette existence de morte vivante.**

**-Oh que si ! Je sais ce que vous êtes, je sais qu'au fond de vous persiste la voix de l'humanité qui vous rappelle sans cesse ce que vous avez manqué de sa dance mais je ne regretterais rien. Juste peut être d'assister à la fin de mes essentiels, si chers pour toujours. Je regretterais peut être de les laisser partir sans espoir de retour, de les oublier avec les siècles, de ne jamais les rejoindre dans une sorte d'ailleurs inaccessible. Je ne regretterais pas d'avoir mis un terme à la lignée des antidotes qui dure depuis trop longtemps, et je vous aurais…**

Il attrapa ma main, et je me tournais pour épier son visage dans cette semi pénombre que nous offrait le feu en souffrance, ses yeux si brillants, son souffle calme, et je retrouvais ce sentiment d'appartenance, ce premier éclat dans notre mélodie, comme au premier jour de notre errance, ce sentiment qui fracassais la rupture, qui brisait les chaînes de la distance factice, et ses lèvres pouvaient étrangement effleurer les miennes, dans un sursaut certain j'y répondais, dans un murmure diffus j'y mettais un terme, posant mes mains de chaque côté de son visage, entrant dans les mots comme dans une danse que je savais invincible, celui du premier amour qui ne devient plus essentiel, qui se perd dans les dédales du monde qui nous écartent, qui nous séparent.

**-J'ai besoin de temps, j'ai besoin de temps pour moi, pour le silence, pour de longues journées au soleil, j'ai besoin d'oublier quelque secondes que le danger nous guette, et je ne veux plus y impliquer mon cœur, je ne veux plus y laisser mon âme. J'ai rompu. J'ai mis un terme à ce **_**« nous »**_** que je chérissais pourtant, et je suis désolée. Je suis désolée de ne pas être à la hauteur de la malédiction, de choisir la faiblesse au courage, je suis désolée d'avoir attendu ce moment pour en définir la finalité. Il n'y aura pas de retour, il n'y aura plus rien entre nous, pas de flammes dans la pénombre, pas de murmure au lendemain d'une nuit passionnée, il n'y aura plus rien pour nous sauver à présent. Et je ne pourrais certainement pas me regarder dans un miroir la prochaine fois que mon reflet s'imposera, seulement les mots s'échappaient, les mots s'imposaient, et je ne suis pas l'héroïne d'un roman du 19****ème**** siècle, je n'ai pas besoin de chevalier, je n'ai pas besoin que l'on m'attende jusqu'à la fin d'une éternité terrestre interminable. Je ne veux pas que l'on m'attende pour respirer, et si nous sommes fait pour marcher ensemble, la vérité s'imposera, si nous sommes fait pour combattre le temps tout les deux, l'étincelle nous réveillera. Ce n'est pas un adieu je ne te quitte pas, je ne quitte pas ton cœur ni vos bras si indispensables à mes souffles, je quitte juste quelque chose qui s'enfuit avant de m'écrouler…**

Ma voix semblait mourir dans des méandres inaccessibles, et je voyais son visage à la flamme instable se décomposer, une seule et unique larme vacilla sur sa joue sans que je n'ose l'essuyer, et il se pencha pour m'embrasser sur le front, il respira l'odeur de ma peau, traça dans mes cheveux une vague tremblante, trouvant mon regard embué dans le chaos de ces mots que j'avais peur de regretter un jour et il hocha la tête, contrôla le tremblement de ses mains et quitta ma présence, fuyant la pièce pour m'y laisser dormir en silence, cherchant la dernière étincelle du feu qui venait de s'éteindre, crépuscule du jour, abîmes d'une renaissance qui m'avait sauvé, et je ne balayais pas les larmes qui glissaient, elles prenaient place sur ma peau comme un ancrage dans cette réalité acceptée, ce bonheur échoué, comme la présence de Katherine, et ses mots que je voulais apprivoiser. Je tendis la main vers le livre sans jeter un coup d'œil aux « Hauts de Hurlevents » je n'étais pas la femme incapable de laisser parler son cœur, je n'étais pas le fantôme sous la pluie au sommet d'une colline millénaire; je n'étais pas le malheur d'un homme, la souffrance d'un autre, et il pourra se relever, il pourra avancer sans chercher ma présence, sans attendre le souffle de ma vie en suspend, il pourra chérir d'autres moments et peut être aimer une autre femme qui ne sera pas moi. Je serais toujours là, dans son sillage pour d'autres éternités, silence brouillé des cendres d'un prochain linceul de l'humanité bientôt abandonnée, comme une promesse que je lui faisais dans l'ombre, comme une promesse qu'il n'entendra jamais, venant de cette partie de mon cœur lui appartiendra toujours…

* * *

_**6 mai 1494,**_

_Maintenant je sais à quoi ils ressemblent. Leurs visages habitent ma nouvelle réalité et je connais les enjeux de notre affrontement, je sais bien que ma seule issue reste de m'unir à leur funeste destinée, de vêtir l'éternité et de dire adieu à cette humanité qui me rendait si vulnérable aux deux camps qui me guettait. Quelque part dans une forêt étrangère, dans un ailleurs qui ne m'appartenait plus j'avais trouvé la force de mendier le passage, de chercher le sang dans leur antre pour mettre un terme à cette vie de double à part d'une lignée maudite depuis l'origine du monde quelque part entre le souvenir et l'abandon, j'avais goûté au sang, en oubliant les mots de mon histoire passé, j'avais franchie cette ligne qui sépare les vivants des fantômes, j'avais sombré dans ce cercueil improvisé pour gagner l'éveil plus forte que jamais à présent intouchable, antidote empoisonnée pour les chasseurs, traîtresse ultime pour les Originaux. Et ils avaient juré ma perte, ils avaient juré la traque perpétuelle jusqu'au prochain double, jusqu'à la prochaine fille Petrova qui portera mes traits. Mais je l'attendrais bien patiemment en parcourant les siècles je l'attendrais pour me faire pardonner, pour la livrer à Klaus au moment venu, quand la lune envahira le ciel et qu'elle sera vulnérable, je sacrifiais ma propre descendance par égoïsme, faiblesse de mon état d'immortelle que je ne pouvais plus combattre pour la paix je leur devait l'âme de la prochaine maudite, pour la rédemption je leur devais de vaincre l'antidote qui nous menaçait tous…_

_Pour me punir, ils avaient sacrifié cette famille que j'aimais encore malgré la trahison, que j'aimerais toujours dans un sens, et ils pouvaient faire bien pire avec moi, il pouvaient bafouer mon souffle et personne jamais ne pourrait lire ces mots, tombés dans l'oubli par fatalité dans ce monde ou les ignorants sont les plus chanceux, ou les humains innocents vivent dans un univers aux allures de paradis maudit, un enfer coordonnés qui leur sera offert ou arraché. _

_Et il me semble laisser ces phrases dormir pour la prochaine qui peut être aura le courage de les achever…_

**K.**

**

* * *

**

Je relevais la tête quand Bonnie entra dans le salon, suivit par mon frère qui offrit un sourire contrit à la prisonnière que j'étais devenue, d'une destinée que je voulais plus combattre, d'une maison qui me retenait entre ses murs et je leur fis une place sur le canapé, fermant le livre maudit qui poursuivait les siècles sans jamais faire mentir ses malédictions.

**-Plus de mensonge,** fis-je et Bonnie hocha la tête, coupable. **Qu'avez-vous appris de plus ?**

**-J'ai vu Stefan quitter la pièce,** s'exclama Bonnie en tentant de détourner la conversation.

**-Je lui annoncé que tout était fini, mais tu ne m'auras pas, je continuerais à te noyer de questions jusqu'à ce que tu m'annonce enfin ce que Katherine avait de si passionnant à raconter.**

**-Et bien, Stefan à dû t'en parler**, commença t-elle en pesant ses mots, **Katherine nous a décrit les Originaux, ou plutôt l'image lointaine que sa mémoire garde, et il semblerait qu'ils ne soient pas encore à nos trousses, ils ont probablement envoyés des sous fifres. Mais ils sont invulnérables. Ils sont invincibles, Elena. Personne ne peut en venir à bout, en tout cas pas de la manière traditionnelle. Il nous faut le loup.**

**-Caroline s'en charge.**

**-Il nous faudrait un loup assez puissant, assez expérimenté pour le mordre, la force chamboule les finalités, plus il est habile, plus les chances que Klaus reste à terre définitivement sont grandes.**

**-Et bien, nous nous contenterons de Tyler, si il accepte. C'est tout ce qu'il nous reste. Et si ce plan échoue… Je prendrais ma décision finale.**

**-Qui sera ?** Demanda Jeremy et je détournais les yeux sur le feu mort.

**-Tu le sais très bien, mais pour le moment, je ne veux plus en parler, je voudrais juste me laisser porter, oublier que nos jours sont peut être comptés il me semble voguer dans le brouillard depuis hier soir. Je ne sais même plus ce qui s'est passé. Quelque chose est mort en moi. Je ne vois que des flammes, je n'entends que des mots sans contenu.**

Et je la vis baisser la tête, pour contempler ses doigts noués, dans une précision parfaite, fuyant mon regard et ce sentiment de vide intense qui m'étreignait, qui m'avait poussé à mettre un terme à tout ce qui me maintenait en vie, à tout ce qui me définissait, comme si quelque chose dans les flammes m'avait détourné de mon chemin originel, plus qu'un mot oublié, plus que la présence ou la sensation obsédante d'une caresse ce quelque chose perdu dans mon inconscience qui avait brisé le cœur de Stefan, qui m'avait fait prononcer ces mots si terrifiants dans notre histoire, une fin presque dérisoire pour notre image d'invincible éternité, et quand elle releva la tête pour affronter mon regard éteint, la flamme qui s'y trouvait me fit frissonner.

**-Il ne s'est rien passé, Elena. Tu as été touché. Cette femme la chasseuse t'a tiré dessus, des petites balles en bois destinés aux vampires, seulement Stefan était à terre, et j'étais face à face avec le loup, Damon à eu le temps de se relever pour te rattraper et je vous ai protégé comme je l'ai pu je vous ai enfermé dans ce cercle de feu inaccessible pour l'humaine et pour le loup affamé. Ils ont prit la fuite, tout simplement. **

**-J'ai le souvenir de ce ciel étoilé, de cette lune qui semblait narguer tous mes mouvements, j'ai le sentiment de tomber dans un ailleurs doux et nécessaire, quelque chose que j'attendais, des bras pour me retenir, une voix pour garder mon souffle…Une chose indéfinissable. Et j'ai peur. J'ai peur d'avoir imaginé tout cela, de m'être perdue dans un abîme artificiel, j'ai peur d'avoir eu un aperçu du paradis et de l'avoir refusé.**

**-Tu refuses seulement de nous laisser t'aider, tu refuses de nous laisser te sauver. Nous ne sommes pas ici par hasard.**

**-Une écriture sainte n'a pas prévue notre lien il y a 2000 ans,** plaisantais-je en gardant ce malaise constant du trou noir.

**-Non, mais si je suis là c'est pour une raison.**

**-Oui tu es l'outil des chasseurs contre les vampires. Un double Petrova et une sorcière. Tous les ingrédients sont réunis. Je sais que vous voulez venir à bout des chasseurs avant tout, mais Katherine a échoué. Katherine la femme la plus égoïste qui fait ressortir tous mes côtés sombres, qui me pousse à envisager la damnation éternelle, cette femme invincible qui même humaine devait forcer le respect, qui devait mener la danse à la perfection, décidant de son avenir avant qu'un intrus ne le fasse. Alors, elle ne vous avait pas elle n'avait pas les vampires de son côté, elle n'avait pas la sorcière, ni le frère téméraire, mais si elle a échoué, notre finalité ne sera pas différente. Je me retrouve dans ses mots, dans son livre. Elle parle d'une vie que j'aurais pu connaître sans vous à mes côtés, forcé d'accélérer la transition entre la vie et la mort définitive. Vous pouvez tenter de me sauver, mais vous ne faites que repoussez l'inévitable.**

Dans un coin, il m'épiait. Il noyait mes paroles dans son imaginaire, et la courbe de ses lèvres me fit frissonner, je pouvais presque les voir bouger, entendre le murmure lointain d'un oubli maîtrisé, je pouvais presque sentir le sang qui avait coulé hors de mon corps, quelques secondes ou je m'y plongeais, quelques secondes ou l'infime parcelle me frôlait, étincelle furtive d'une autre vie.

-**Quand Klaus sera en ville, tu le sentiras**, fit Damon en quittant l'ombre pour nous rejoindre, alors que le visage de Stefan m'était maintenant interdit. **Tu le sentiras en toi, comme la blessure sur ton front, celle qui doit toujours dormir sur la peau de Katherine. Vous êtes liées. Et, elle est peut être la garce la mieux protégée pour le moment dans son trou, mais ils la retrouveront. Ils lui feront payer sa trahison. Jamais ils ne laissent un souffle de vie et elle voulait se racheter elle voulait te vendre au plus offrant pour une paix méritée, pour mettre un terme à ces siècles d'hérésie seulement tu ne lui ressembles pas. Tu ne lui ressembleras pas. Et je ne te donnerais aucune corde pour mettre fin à tes jours, d'ailleurs à l'heure qu'il est, tu es libre, officiellement libre. Mon sang ne t'habite plus.**

**-Comment le sais tu ? **Murmurais-je et il sourit avec insolence.

**-Parce que je peux sentir le tien, et qu'il n'est plus mélangé. La porte de la prison s'ouvre enfin gente dame. A moins que notre compagnie te soit devenue essentielle.**

**-Et où veux tu que j'aille ? Tu veux que je rentre chez moi pour annoncer à ma tante que ma réconciliation avec Stefan fut un échec ?** Répliquais-je et il déglutit péniblement, les yeux vides. **Tu veux que j'attende Klaus bien sagement sur le perron avec un diabolo grenadine ?**

-**Le sarcasme ne te met pas en valeur**, fit-il dans un geste théâtrale et je me relevais pour lui faire face.

**-Et bien il faudra t'y habituer. C'est la nouvelle moi. La nouvelle Elena méchante et manipulatrice, égoïste et vindicative, la nouvelle image dans la lignée des malédictions. **

**-Arrête ta comédie,** lança t-il en se servant un verre. **Barbie va convaincre son chien loup de nous aider, nous l'enverrons bien gentiment mordre Klaus, une petite rage passagère et je me chargerais de la chasseresse. **

**-Tu as tout organisé tu as tout prévu, mais tu oublies une chose. La promesse que tu m'as faite. Tu me laisseras prendre mes décisions.**

**-J'ai mentis**, chuchota t-il et je lui lançais un regard noir soudain déstabilisée. **Je mens comme je respire, Elena. Je voulais juste que tu poses ton bouquin centenaire et que tu nous laisses agir.**

**-Je te déteste.**

**-Merci pour cette délicate déclaration d'affection. Moi aussi, je te déteste**, lança t-il et nos yeux s'affrontaient.

Sans un mot à présent, dans un silence coordonné alors que le soleil continuait sa course dans le ciel et je nous revoyais mourir dans nos cendres, quelque chose se réveillait, quelque chose d'enfoui dans l'éternité, dans ce reste d'humanité qui faisait briller ses prunelles, seulement le courant d'air nous arracha à cette image mutuelle de l'affrontement intérieur du sang partagé, un courant d'air violent qui poussa la fenêtre hors de son châssis, faisant apparaître une femme brune à la peau claire, une inconnue qui ne l'était plus des reflets d'aciers mélangés, de la colère transparente, une mission déclarée, l'inconnue de ma mémoire en instance, la chasseresse qui avait amorcée la guerre des mondes quelque part dans un autre temps, dans une autre histoire qui venait bouleverser la mienne.

Elle se planta devant la porte d'entrée et personne ne bougea, Damon ne cilla pas, il l'observait et leurs corps semblaient tendus l'un vers l'autre, un sourire triste jouait sur les lèvres de l'humaine, chamboulant mon fragile équilibre. Bonnie et Jeremy s'éloignaient, cherchant dans la pièce une arme contre cet être de chair et de sang qui vouait une haine éternelle aux enfers et qui m'entraînait dans sa course.

**-Maintenant je comprends**, dit-elle, un sourire terrifiant brouillant son joli visage. **Je comprends pourquoi ma mère n'a pas pu te tuer.**

**-Ne tentes même pas une approche,** répliqua Damon en fronçant les sourcils malgré lui, perturbé par les paroles de ma meurtrière.

**-Tu peux toujours essayer, Damon. Je porte de la verveine, et à profusion. J'ai un pieu dans ma manche droite, un revolver dans ma manche gauche, celui qui a si durement blessé ta protégée qui semble à présent tout à fait remise.**

**-Qui es tu ? Je ne me souviens pas de toi, et si nous nous étions croisés un jour, je n'aurais pas manqué l'occasion de te tuer.**

**-1975 à Columbia. Tu n'as pas pu l'oublier si vite. **

Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête, et le visage de Damon se crispa instantanément, avant même que l'inconnue n'énonce le prénom de cette personne qu'ils connaissait tout deux, avant même qu'elle ne ramène l'effluve de cette femme qu'ils avaient aimés tous les deux. Il serra ses bras le long de son corps et je me rapprochais, je me rapprochais malgré la morsure des prunelles qui suivaient mes mouvements et je posais une main sur son épaule, je cherchais son regard qu'il me refusait, plongé dans la contemplation de ce visage qui ressemblait tant à un autre, quelque part dans sa mémoire d'invincible, reflet intense d'une passion consumé.

-**Elle est morte depuis longtemps. J'avais 10 ans, **énonça t-elle et le poids des mots le bousculait. **Elle n'a jamais vraiment été heureuse avec mon père elle gardait toujours cette image de toi malgré tout, malgré son statue de chasseresse, condamné par le destin à poursuivre votre engeance jusqu'au dernier.**

**-Angéla**, murmura t-il et je frissonnais.

-**Elle n'a pas eu le courage de te tuer et pourtant elle savait. Nous sommes des humains mais nous avons la capacité de ressentir votre essence, le sang maudit nous avons le pouvoir de trouver le double n'importe où dans le monde. Et me voilà avec l'équation finale, réunie sous mes yeux. Le vampire et l'antidote. Et pour ma part, je n'hésiterais pas, Damon. Tu ne vivras plus assez longtemps pour protéger l'objet de notre quête. C'est une promesse.**

**-Que lui ait-il arrivé ? **Demanda t-il soudain sourd aux menaces qui planaient entre eux.

-**Elle est partie tout simplement, un instant d'inattention, une seule et unique seconde pour bousculer sa vie et la mienne. Mon père n'a jamais voulu en parler, il était dans la confidence, il connaissait le monde des ténèbres, il savait que sa femme chassait des vampires. Un jour, elle n'est tout simplement plus rentrée à la maison, elle n'est tout simplement plus venue m'embrasser dans mon lit et j'ai compris. Rien n'est éternel dans l'humanité sauf la colère, le désir de vengeance et même si ce n'est pas toi qui as planté le pieux c'est du pareil au même. Vous êtes tous coupables. Tu n'as plus qu'a m'offrir ta nouvelle conquête sur un plateau et je songerais peut être à t'épargner. Ma mère y a peut être cru, mais pas moi. Vous êtes incapables d'aimer, l'amour ne vous touche pas, tout cela n'était que comédie, et malgré les idioties qu'elle notait dans son journal intime d'étudiante, malgré son amour pour toi, j'ai juré de traquer l'antidote pour vous priver de ce souffle si essentiel à la non existence sans cœur.**

**-Tu te trompes**, murmura t-il et j'étais bouleversée. **Je l'aimais. Et je ne te donnerais jamais Elena. Tu veux te battre avec moi ? Je t'attends. Mais sache une chose la bataille ne prendra jamais fin, pas tant que j'aurais ce souffle qui t'indispose tant, pas tant que je pourrais me relever, tu ne l'emporteras pas.**

**-Nous nous reverrons pour jouer avec le destin très bientôt, **dit-elle et elle allait faire demi tour, nous laissant tous le cœur battant.

**-Rose ?** Appela Damon et il se rapprocha d'elle, s'éloignant de ma main qui retombait dans le vide. **Je l'ai suivie, de temps en temps j'allais la voir, et puis elle a épousé ton père, elle a eu un enfant et je n'étais plus de taille. Juste une passade dans sa vie, elle t'avait et tu la comblais…**

**-Ne fais pas cela,** murmura t-elle se retournant soudain. **Ne me dis pas que tu l'aimais vraiment, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles. **

**-Je suis désolé. Et je suis désolé de ne lui avoir jamais dit adieu.**

**-C'est trop tard**, dit-elle et elle s'en fut.

Il ne bougea pas, ne chercha pas à combler l'air qui avait emporté cette femme qui remuait son passé, qui venait rejoindre l'équation maudite, née pour me sacrifier et faire mourir mes amours si indispensables, née pour succéder à sa mère si fragile que le temps avait emporté, et pourtant quelque part dans sa mémoire elle avait survécue, il avait prononcé son prénom avec douceur, avait redonné une identité à la petite fille qu'il avait du croiser un jour, dans un parc, accroché à une main protectrice, il avait réveillé cette caresse qui semblait enfouie, qui m'avait effleuré un jour, dans les flammes, ce rêve imaginaire qui refaisait surface et la pièce se vida tout à coup Bonnie entraîna Jeremy à l'étage et l'image de Stefan appuyé sur la rambarde, témoin indirect de cette méprise du destin me semblait terriblement lointaine, je ne voyais que le visage livide de Damon qui fixait cet endroit déserté, cet endroit ou la fille d'une reminescence lui avait juré la damnation et je comblais la distance qui nous séparait, mettant un terme à ce silence, cherchant sa voix qui me manquait tant.

**-S'il te plait ne me demandes pas d'explications**, entendis-je comme un murmure lointain et il planta ses yeux dans les miens. **Ne me demande rien de plus, je ne pourrais pas ce soir.**

**-Juste une chose…**fis-je et il se mordit la lèvre, chassant les larmes qui menaçant de s'étendre sur ses joues. **Tu ne savais pas qui elle était n'est ce pas ?**

**-Non, je ne connaissais pas l'histoire des chasseurs, ce monde m'était totalement étranger, et peut être que si je l'avais su je l'aurais tuée…**

**-Non…Je sais bien que tu n'aurais pas pu.**

**-C'est une malédiction de génération en génération, elle a du former sa fille, ou lui laisser des enseignements posthumes. Maintenant, nous savons qui sont nos ennemis, c'est le plus important. Demain, j'irais mieux Elena. **

**-Demain, tu me parleras ? **Demandais-je et sa main caressa un instant mes cheveux, furtive et légère laissant un sentiment d'inachevé au creux de ma poitrine.

**-Bien sûr, je te ferais la conversation tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.**

**-Je ne parles pas de banalités, je parle de… tout cela. Tu m'as dis que tu était un menteur, que vous étiez tous des menteurs, mais je n'y crois pas.**

**-Je me suis laissé emporté, j'ai baissé la garde pour cette humaine…Comme je l'ai fais avec toi. Et je ne veux pas regretter mes mots, alors je préfère te laisser là dessus. Rentres avec Jeremy si tu le souhaites, je préviendrais Alaric pour qu'il garde lui aussi un œil sur toi. Et vas voir Stefan, je t'en prie. Ne gâche pas tout avec lui.**

**-Ne me fais pas la leçon, tu es poursuivi par une femme qui clame vengeance pour la vie d'une autre, je suis la proie de ses armes, et elle s'amusera bien dans sa quête semant les Originaux, narguant nos convictions les plus profondes. Je te trouve mal placé pour me faire un sermon sur l'amour et le mensonge, deux mots qui ne s'associent jamais dans une même phrase. **

**-Rentre chez toi, Elena. Ma vie n'est pas si passionnante, et je ne te parlerais pas d'elle. Je veux être seul. Seul comme tu l'as tant désiré, face au feu qui se consume, un verre de bon whisky à la main pour réfléchir à toutes mes faiblesses et elles sont nombreuses.**

**-Pourquoi fuir les mots, Damon ? Tu as si peur de te souvenir d'elle ?**

**-Oui, j'ai peur. Maintenant va t'en.**

**-Tu ne me rends pas la tâche facile,** murmurais-je et un rictus envahi son visage.

**-Je ne te demande pas de me sauver de mes anciens démons, Elena. Je te demande de rentrer chez toi.**

**-Je ne veux pas te sauver, je veux t'écouter.**

**-Et moi je ne veux rien te dire. Je ne veux pas être honnête, tu comprends ? Aucune faiblesse. Egoïste, méchant, et vindicatif. Cela ne te rappel rien ? Un discours que tu m'as tenu récemment, tu devras composer avec mes défauts, tu devras accepter le mensonge et la dissimulation. Dans notre monde, l'amour s'oubli.**

**-Pas celui-ci.**

**-C'est un doux souvenir, une lancinante blessure tout simplement. Et je ne laisserais pas Rose te voler à nous, ni maintenant ni jamais. Si je dois me battre contre elle pour te sauver, je le ferais. Que l'image de sa mère occupe encore mon esprit ou non c'est toi qui comptes.**

_« Alors, tu dois juste l'oublier… »_

**-Alors rappel toi, remémore toi ces souvenirs. Ils sont précieux**, fis-je en effleurant sa joue.

Et je quittais sa voix, je quittais sa présence intense, cherchant Jeremy pour emporter mon sac et quitter leur antre, quelques heures durant lesquelles il pourra fixer ce feu terrifiant et se souvenir d'un visage, d'un timbre, de l'effluve d'un parfum, quelque part dans une immensité inaccessible elle vivait, comme ceux qui manquait à ma vie, comme ceux qui l'avait désertés, emporté par la mort ou par la distance de nos mondes à présent séparés, je jouais avec leurs reflets, je recréais des mirages, fermant les yeux pour imaginer le sourire, pour sentir la main si présente, pour combattre cette absence irréparable qui me poursuivra toujours, et j'avais soudain peur d'avoir toute l'éternité pour regretter leur immensité, j'avais soudain peur d'avoir toute l'immortalité pour le gouffre interminable de la mort…Comme lui.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 4. Je me permets un petit hiatus puisque mon chapitre 5 n'est pas encore clos; le temps me manquait pour le travailler!

**Merci à vous pour vos reviews; je vous promets de ne pas trop vous faire attendre...**


	5. Entre l'abîme des mots

_Pour me faire pardonner l'attente, voici un très long chapitre en compensation._

_Merci encore aux fidèles et à ceux qui laissent leurs traces._

_J'espère avoir le temps de m'y remettre et de poursuivre avec plus de constance._

_N'oubliez pas la review :-)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5**

_« Entre l'abîme des mots, et le gouffre du silence »_

Musique : Closer – Burn Season

* * *

_**30 avril 2010,**_

_Je ne suis pas Katherine, et pourtant chaque fibre de mon corps me pousse vers la même destiné, comme écrire dans ce livre millénaire qui raconte la vie d'une famille qui n'est pas vraiment la mienne, par le sang, sans amour, chaque fibre de mon corps me poussait dans la même direction, la damnation éternelle des ténèbres pour mettre fin à la fuite, pour salir le sang, me permettre d'être la dernière dans cette histoire et dans toutes les autres. _

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai mis un terme à une histoire qui se devait de vivre d'invincibilité jusqu'à la fin du monde. Aujourd'hui j'ai mis un terme à cette image lisse de courage à toute épreuve, j'ai laissé couler une larme pour cette danse qui prenait fin, irrémédiablement, poursuivie par le gouffre d'un souvenir qui me fuyait toujours. Je basais ma vie sur ce quelque chose qui m'avait sauvé, ce quelque chose qui survivait sans mot au creux de ma poitrine, qui n'était peut être qu'un songe dans l'inconscience d'une mort refusée. _

_Quelques murmures jetés dans le vent… Et il m'ordonnait d'oublier, simplement. Je pouvais reconnaître sa voix à présent, je pouvais me voir ouvrir les yeux pour plongés dans cette immensité saphir reconnaissable entre toutes, et mon cœur s'emballait à cette présence, cette présence dans l'absence d'une reminescence impossible, d'un creux au fond de mon être qu'il alimentait. J'avais oublié. J'avais oublié bien plus que des promesses dans la brume, j'avais oublié la douceur du moment, la passion de ses lèvres qui égrenèrent silencieusement des mots qui jamais plus ne raisonneront dans mon imaginaire…_

_Et je l'avais abandonné avec Stefan dans son monde, je l'avais abandonné avec le fantôme de son dernier amour, tandis que les sentiments se mélangeaient, que je regrettais presque de ne pas être ce souvenir qu'il semblait chérir et maudire et je pouvais trouver les mêmes douleurs dans leurs prunelles celle du barrage de l'immortalité qui n'offre rien, condamnés à voir les humains naître et mourir au fil des siècles, condamnés à vivre seuls jusqu'à la faiblesse, celle du cœur, qui ne ment jamais._

**E.**

**

* * *

**

Adossée à la commode, je tentais de poursuivre ce chapitre d'une vie laissé en suspends quelques siècles avant ma naissance, parlant à travers la bouche de Katherine sur des mots qui m'habitaient, qui venaient définir mon présent, qui venait transformer mon avenir et alors que je m'appliquais à mettre un point final à ce petit monologue qui ne m'avait pas libéré, j'entendis des pas raisonner dans le couloir, des pas hésitants, jusqu'à ce qu'une tête blonde fasse son apparition pour s'installer en tailleur en face de moi. Je levais les yeux pour rencontrer les siens, océans bleus qui ne saurait mentir et elle soupira, entraînant ses mains dans une étreinte nerveuse qui fit trembler les miennes attachées au livre si précieux des Petrova…

-**Si tu es venue pour ton tour de garde, sache qu'Alaric gère déjà cela très bien, tu as dû le croiser dans le couloir,** commençais-je mais elle secoua la tête.

**-Je crois que je viens de provoquer une catastrophe**, murmura t-elle et quand elle écarta une mèche de cheveux, je vis l'ecchymose sur son front qui tardait à disparaître**. Il m'a sauté dessus…Pourtant, en dehors de la pleine lune je suis sensée être la plus forte à croire que toutes les vérités peuvent mentir un jour. J'avais le sentiment d'avoir apporté bien plus que ma connaissance des malédictions dans sa vie. Mais une certitude éternelle d'être son ennemie…Il y avait une femme chez eux, une dénommée Jules, un autre loup garou et elle a sentie ma présence, elle a deviné ma nature et lui aussi. En se transformant, il est devenu sensible à nos effluves contraires, aussi entre les périodes de pleine lune même si elle est moins prononcée. J'ai tout déballé, Elena. Je lui ai tout dit mais ils ne se sentent pas concernés, pour eux tu n'es qu'un instrument contre les vampires, ils sont comme les chasseurs dans le fond, nos ennemis naturels et je crois que nous faisons fausse route. Dans la légende des créatures surnaturelles il y a une sorte de hiérarchie. Les chasseurs sont des humains, le bas de l'échelle, facile à éliminer si l'on si prend bien, malgré leur capacité à reconnaître le double, à sentir les vampires alors que les loups garous peuvent nous détruire tout simplement, une seule morsure à la pleine lune et le malheureux qui aura souffert par leur crocs ne se relèvera jamais. Seulement, tu es la seule humaine surnaturelle, Elena tu es la seule à pouvoir donner satisfaction aux chasseurs et aux loups garous à la destruction de l'engeance, leur quête prendra fin, ils redeviendront des humains dans un monde en paix, et il n'y aura plus jamais de transformation. Jules a réussie à convaincre Tyler maintenant il est dans son camp, il est contre nous, et tu es son antidote autant que celui des chasseurs. Il ne va pas te sauver, cela le condamnerait à une vie de lune pleine, une vie dans l'ombre du secret de sa race. Les loups garou espèrent ton sacrifice pour être libre, les chasseurs sont nés pour le réaliser. Il n'y a plus d'autre vérité là dedans. Nous sommes perdus.**

Quelque chose luisait dans ses miroirs si brillants, quelques larmes qui trouvèrent sa peau diaphane pour s'y répandre comme une douleur lancinante au fond de cette âme bafouée qui la définissait à présent et je ne la sentais pourtant pas prête à abandonner la partie, je la sentais encore si forte que je paraissais soudain terriblement fade face à sa flamme d'invincible, comme sur le rebord d'une falaise face à la mer, face à cette seconde interminable entre la vie et la mort, poussée dans le vide, transportée par le vent, les yeux clos jusqu'à la note finale et sa main s'accrocha à la mienne.

**-Nous nous passerons du loup**, annonça t-elle tristement.

**-Sans lui nous sommes morts**, fis-je et elle se mordit la lèvre, **quand Klaus arrivera en ville, Katherine sera bien au chaud dans sa tombe gardée à vue, et nous serons sur son chemin il n'aura aucune pitié pour moi, aucune pitié tous ceux que j'aime, il nous détruira. **

**-Katherine ne peut rien faire de plus pour nous, pour toi. Elle te l'as bien annoncé dans ces mémoires n'est ce pas ? Elle te cherchait, Elena. Elle te voulait pour se racheter auprès de Klaus tout simplement, sa quête c'est toi.**

**-Je suis leur quête à tous, et tu sais ce que j'ai fais ? J'ai éloigné celui qui tenait ma main depuis les premières notes, je renonce. Je mets un mur entre eux et moi, et je vais le faire avec toi aussi, Caroline. **

**-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?**

**-Je vais rester enfermée ici, je vais attendre Klaus, écrire dans la bible de Katherine et prier pour que le dénouement soit rapide et sans douleur. La chasseuse est là pour moi, comme ses compagnons, mais aussi pour Damon, et cette histoire là se mêle à la mienne, elle jure vengeance et apocalypse et je suis trop fatiguée pour combattre encore.**

**-Comme tu veux, mais je peux tenir les armes à ta place**, assena t-elle et dans son regard la détermination qui y voguait me fit presque sourire.

**-Tu es mon nouveau chevalier en armure ?**

**-Non, tu en as déjà trop, **répliqua t-elle et je riais franchement cette fois ci. **Promet moi que tu ne te jetteras pas sur la corde pour en finir, pour passer de l'autre côté du miroir…Promet moi que tu hésiteras, que tu m'appelleras et que je pourrais voler à ton secours. Promet moi que tu vivras, que tu continueras à respirer, à alimenter ton âme ou ce semblant d'éternité que les humains possèdent dans leur paradis, que tu vieilliras, que tu ne perdras pas l'étincelle…Jamais.**

**-J'hésiterais, **murmurais-je et elle soupira.

**-Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais imaginé…L'immortalité. Une sorte de sceau inébranlable, un pacte avec le monde jusqu'à sa finalité, à voir les autres vivrent, fonder leurs familles, et mourir, un pacte terrifiant qui m'obligeras à les regarder faire sans jamais que ces sentiments ne m'habitent, sans que jamais un enfant ne m'appelle maman, sans qu'un homme ne puisse me passer la bague au doigt jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Je ne meurs pas. La vie ne vaut pas la peine sans la mort, ce glas définitif qui nous rappelle que tout à une fin. Tu en as besoin. Je voudrais encore ressentir ce compte à rebours, cette fin qui se profile, qui nous frôle dans ses caprices, qui nous précipite dans les gouffres, qui nous relèvent plus tard, je voudrais encore sentir le vent sur mon visage et penser à mon avenir comme un monde merveilleux à découvrir…Je voudrais tant revenir en arrière. J'aurais peut être choisie la mort au sang.**

Le sens ultime du souffle résidait dans sa finalité, le dernier instant, la dernière étreinte, les derniers mots murmure de la vie qui s'enfuit, du monde qui s'étiole la mort tout simplement.

**-J'ai besoin de revoir Katherine. Je sais que je lui avais juré que c'était la dernière fois que nos visages seraient face à face, mais elle a gagné…Cette fois ci, je suis au pied du mur. Les Originaux se rapprochent et je suis trop vulnérable, mon humanité me rend vulnérable, parce qu'au final qu'importe pour eux que je devienne un vampire, il ne faut juste pas que je vive assez longtemps pour que le sang se répande…**

**-Ils préfèrent sans doute te savoir morte et enterrée par leurs soins, une sorte de fin définitive, même si l'éternité met aussi fin à la lignée des doubles maudits.**

**-Je vais te demander de m'accompagner, je t'offre l'armure cette fois ci, soit mon chevalier et aide moi à sortir de cette maison, ils me rendent dingue. Alaric s'est pratiquement installé ici, Jeremy écoute certainement notre conversation l'oreille collée à la porte communicante, et Bonnie à élue domicile sur mon perron. **

**-Très bien**, fit-elle en se levant et elle me tendis la main. **Mais je te veux docile, pas de caprice de princesse pendant que je te baladerais sur mon cheval blanc, pas de diversions, aucune fuite, et je te ramènerais ici avant la nuit. Si Damon apprends cela, il sera fera un plaisir de me déchiqueter…**

**-Damon doit être entrain de relire un vieux livre du 19****ème**** siècle sur les amours contrariés, nous avons donc le temps, environ 800 pages.**

**-Lire ? Je ne lui connaissais aucune autre passion que l'alcool et les parties de jambes en l'air…**

**-Pour l'alcool je peux en témoigner, pour la deuxième, je ne saurais juger, je laisse cela à ta discrétion boucle d'or.**

Elle éclata de rire, et son visage se détendit. Depuis cet accident qui lui avait coûté sa vie de mortelle, elle riait rarement, gardant sur son visage des traits sévères et concentrés, dans une tâche précise, la dissimulation de sa vraie nature à sa mère, à toutes les personnes qui pourront un jours s'étonner de ne pas la voir vieillir. Caroline vivait dans l'attente de la trahison, de sa jeunesse éternelle comme étendard, et maintenant que Tyler était au courant de notre existence à tous dans son monde du surnaturel, il allait fuir la bataille qui devait pourtant nous réunir, tous dans la même malédiction, tous sur le même chemin jusqu'au dénouement, terriblement incertain, la mort, la fuite, le sang…Sans acceptation. Comme un long processus de deuil le déni, la tristesse, la dépression, la colère et cet espoir fou qui nous guide à nouveau sur le chemin de la vie, cette vie qui ne pouvait pas nous trahir une deuxième fois, et pourtant j'avais le sentiment de me tromper, de perdre petit à petit ceux qui étreignait mes mains dans la pénombre, l'un après l'autre ils prenaient place dans l'antre des souvenirs, comme si ils n'avaient jamais existés, comme si je n'avais jamais levé les yeux sur Stefan, comme si je n'avais jamais laissé la main de Damon frôler mon visage, et je m'égarais, dans cette image de moi-même, ce que j'étais, et ce que j'aurais aimé être…

**-J'ouvrirais la porte du tombeau, et à partir de cet instant, tu auras deux heures. Pas une seconde de plus en sa présence, cette garce psychotique me donne des frissons, même enfermée dans son cercueil ensorcelé.**

**-Merci.**

**-Remercie ma bonne éducation. Je suis définitivement trop aimable pour être une créature sanguinaire. Je chasserais le lapin pour passer le temps.**

J'ouvris délicatement la porte, le livre de Katerina sous mon bras, pour voir apparaître le visage bienveillant d'Alaric qui souris en voyant Caroline sur mes talons, certains que je ne courrais aucun danger il s'effaça pour nous laisser passer, adressant un clin d'œil à Jeremy qui avait entre ouvert le battant lui aussi, et je soupirais, furieuse.

-**Retournez à vos occupations ! Vous n'avez pas de vie ? **

**-Elle est entre parenthèse pour le moment**, lança Jeremy et Alaric croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air grave.

**-Et où allez vous ?** Demanda t-il alors que Jenna montait les escaliers.

**-Je l'emmène au cinéma,** répliqua Caroline en me prenant par les épaules pour contrer l'invasion des chevaliers servants. **Ces vacances sont interminables et nous avons décidés d'aller admirer de beaux acteurs payés pour jouer torse nu. Entre fille, bien entendu. **

**-Très bonne idée… Quelque chose me dis qu'avec Stefan, la réconciliation n'a pas eu lieu**, marmonna Jenna plus pour elle-même, mais l'assemblée se racla la gorge dans une symphonie parfaite.

**-Je vais entrer au couvent,** fis-je et j'entraînais Caroline dans l'escalier.

**-Pas trop tard, s'il te plait, Elena !**

**-Cela dépends du moment où je prendrais le voile,** plaisantais-je avant de lui faire un sourire que je voulais confiant. **Avant 21 heures, promis.**

**-Bien…Au passage nous sommes invités à la prochaine réception des Lookwood**, annonça Jenna et l'information mit du temps à atteindre mon cerveau.

-**Ah…Je n'irais pas. Parader dans une jolie robe ce n'est plus pour moi. Je préfère la soutane et l'abstinence !**

**-Je voudrais bien voir cela, **lança Caroline et Jeremy retrouva sa chambre alors qu'Alaric et Jenna s'éloignait non sans me lancer un regard sévère.

-**Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?** Demandais-je à Caroline loin des yeux inquisiteurs.

**-J'en ai entendu parlé hier quand je suis allée voir Tyler… Sa mère organise une réception pour Jules. Tu sais bien…Notre nouveau loup garou en jupon, celle qui est venu connaître la vérité sur la fin de Mason, celle qui est venue pour nous ravir Tyler dans un seul et unique but nous détruire. J'irais bien, juste pour lui faire sentir mon odeur nauséabonde, **conclut-elle et elle lança la voiture sur la route en riant.

Je croisais mes mains sur le livre en frissonnant. Ainsi, la petite amie de Mason venait investir Mystic Falls, et elle devait connaître d'autres loups pour contrer nos plans, d'autres ennemis pour en venir à bout, et je pouvais l'imaginer clamer vengeance pour la mort de son amour, prête à tout pour faire de notre temps sur terre un enfer coordonnés, en s'installant ici, en gagnant Tyler à sa cause, en nous condamnant par la même occasion à affronter Klaus sans espoir, sans fin acceptable pour ces mots jetés dans le vent, couché sur du papier au fond d'un vieux manuscrit qui périra lui aussi. Caroline se gara à l'orée des bois et nous marchâmes tranquillement vers l'antre de Katerina, affrontant les ombres sur les murs, les flammes qui vinrent tromper la pénombre, déplaçant cette porte ensorcelée pour m'offrir le spectacle de son visage difforme, teinté par la soif inassouvie, par le désir de respirer, de vaincre les poussières qui la maintenait prisonnière, et son sourire se fit nettement moins diabolique sur nos traits similaires.

**-Tu ne m'entends plus…Je n'ai plus la force de me projeter dans ton présent…Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, trésor ?** Demanda t-elle dans un souffle et Caroline remonta les escaliers en me promettant les deux heures de rigueur. **Tu ne devais plus venir me voir.**

**-Tu as gagné,** répliquais-je et son visage qui aurait dû s'illuminer, se décomposa. **Tu as gagné…Je serais comme toi, faible et égoïste. Je ne veux plus prendre le risque de perdre ceux que j'aime, je ne veux plus prendre le risque de tomber entre les mains des chasseurs et être abandonné encore une fois…**

**-J'étais sur ta route depuis le début, Elena. Depuis ton premier cri. Et je le serais jusqu'à ton dernier souffle. Tu as pris la bonne décision. Je ne te souhaite pas la bienvenue dans les enfers, tu as déjà nos frères adorés pour cela. Ils sauront t'accueillir et se battre pour toi, l'éternité durant.**

**-Je ne serais pas au centre de leur monde, je ne serais pas l'objet de leur discorde. Jamais.**

**-Tu l'es déjà, Elena. Ils t'aiment tous les deux. Tu as perdu les deux batailles, celle contre la malédiction naturelle, et celle contre eux…Ils pourraient mourir demain pour sauver cette humanité que tu viens déconsidérer ici même. Et ne nie pas l'évidence…Tu les aimes.**

**-Je les aime…Et je les aimerais toujours,** murmurais-je dans un souffle et elle hocha la tête.

**-Je te conseil de remédier à ta condition de mortelle avant la prochaine pleine lune, le loup et ses congénères sont au courant maintenant, je me trompe ? Les chasseurs sont à Mystic Falls, et Klaus ne tardera pas à fouler notre sol. Attends le avec tes crocs bien aiguisés. **

**-Tu as obtenue ce que tu voulais n'est ce pas ? Au départ, tu voulais me livrer à Klaus pour te faire pardonner…**

**-J'ai fais de ta vie un enfer, Elena. Je voulais te détruire, je voulais que tu paye pour mon égoïsme, je voulais que tu sois le sacrifice que j'ai fuis, j'étais sur la route le jour ou ton père à emprunté le pont vers la mort, j'étais au milieu de ton univers, prête à le bousculer, provoquant la déchéance, le deuil, la solitude…Sans Stefan et Damon, tu ne serais rien. Ils t'ont sauvés de moi…Remercie les quand tu feras ton choix, quand tu délaisseras l'un pour embrasser l'autre.**

Et je reculais soudain en voyant son sourire insolent. Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et il me semblait distinguer à nouveau la forme mouvante dans mon imaginaire, cette ombre au milieu du pont, cette ombre que je croyais être un animal égaré et qui avait précipité notre voiture dans l'eau, qui avait précipité la mort de mes reflets sans espoir de rédemption, sans paradis artificiel à convoiter, et je ne pleurais même pas les larmes ne venaient plus au monde, elles ne coulaient plus sur mes mots, n'effaçaient plus le sang qui était entré dans ma vie pour l'envahir, la contenir, jusqu'à l'éclatement, ce tremblement de mes mains le long de mon corps, ce soubresaut de mon cœur désespoir du souvenir, de la mémoire qui s'installe à nouveau, silences qui se mélangent, prunelles sanglantes de mon avenir sans lendemain.

**-Oui. Je suis l'instrument du crime**, lança t-elle et je posais une main sur mon visage, fuyant nos traits si semblables.

**-Pourquoi ?** Fis-je dans un souffle et elle soupira.

**-Parce que je suis ainsi, Elena. Je ne fais pas les choses à moitié. Je voulais te livrer à Klaus, exact. Je voulais te sacrifier pour continuer ma vie d'immortelle sans soucis, exact. Mais je n'avais certes pas prévu que Stefan sortirait son armure pour sauver mon double, pour l'aimer et l'aider à se relever. Je n'avais pas prévu que Damon tomberait sous ton charme au point d'en devenir trop aimable à mon goût, je n'avais pas prévu qu'ils pouvaient te préférer à moi, Elena. En fait, c'est toi qui gagnes la partie, c'est toi qui les as…Bravo.**

Elle s'inclina profondément vers le sol, une fois sa tirade achevée et je reculais doucement, fuyant le rire qui la secouait, ce rire sec et nerveux qui m'animait parfois, qui faisait ressortir des ombres similaires, ces ombres que nous partagions toutes les deux, et je laissais la porte ouverte sans attendre le retour de Caroline, je fuyais avec le livre, remontant les escaliers poursuivie par son image, par ses crocs aiguisés et sa voix jetée dans le vent, des mots qui ne lui appartenaient plus je les avait conquérit en écrivant à mon tour dans son histoire, je l'avais fais mienne, et maintenant j'étais bien plus que son reflet. Sa vie me définissait, nos notes si semblables s'emmêlaient et je me laissais tomber au sol pour ouvrir la dernière page, celle qui signait la fin de son périple et le début du notre.

* * *

_Je ne me retourne pas, je laisse les ombres pour ces autres âmes qui bientôt viendront au monde, je ne cherche plus les yeux de ma fille dans le brouillard, je n'entends plus sa voix, ni son rire je l'ai abandonné à ces étrangers, ces humains qui sauront faire d'elle une femme, faire d'elle tout ce que je n'étais plus…_

_Et peut être que je serais nostalgique, que l'éternité me paraîtra interminable, peut être que je regretterais de ne jamais connaître la fin, de ne jamais sentir la mort sur mes pas, et là seulement, elle me manquera, elle me manquera comme une mère qui voit grandir son enfant, mais aussi comme une mère qui le voit mourir. Là, je le connaîtrait ce sentiment d'abandon, de ce cœur familier qui cesse sa course alors que le mien, même mort, n'atteindra jamais aucun ailleurs, aucun paradis pour panser mes plaies, jours après jours dans la terreur de vivre, dans le fureur de cette fuite qui jamais ne sera un recommencement…Jusqu'au bout du monde, dans mon histoire où dans la sienne future antidote de l'humanité contre la race, et jamais nous ne serons libre, jamais la paix n'habiteras nos âmes, jamais plus la vie ne sera un conte de fée à découvrir et à apprivoiser…_

_Il n'y a pas d'autre finalité. La mort, sans anicroche. Pour moi…Pour Elle._

**K.**

**

* * *

**

**-Tu sais que tu es repérable à des kilomètres, Miss Gilbert ! **Entendis-je soudain et je relevais la tête vers Damon, avançant nonchalamment dans ma direction. **Et puis qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'es pas une hippie, le côté « je me laisse tomber sur un tapis de feuille morte pour jouer l'écrivain torturé » c'est dépassé.**

**-Je suis venue accomplir mon devoir, j'ai rendu visite à une aïeule seule et abandonnée, et j'ai découvert à quel point la vie lui avait facilité la tâche**, fis-je et il resta d'abord debout à m'observer avant de s'assoire lui aussi.

**-Introduction, développement, conclusion… Ils ne vous apprennent rien dans ce lycée !**

**-Katherine était à Mystic Falls avant votre venue, elle était là avant la mort de mes parents…D'ailleurs, elle est le pion central. En se plaçant au milieu de la route par exemple…Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas prévu que ton frère me sauverait, elle attendait certainement dans l'ombre afin de m'arracher aux profondeurs, plus seule que jamais avant d'offrir sa proie aux crocs éternels de Klaus.**

**-J'aurais du miser sur sa déficience mentale,** plaisanta t-il avant de me sourire tristement. **Je sais que tous ces mots sont inutiles, et qu'ils ne pourront pas changer le passé, l'histoire ne se réécrit pas mais j'aurais voulu être là pour l'empêcher de te nuire avant, j'aurais aimé être là pour déjouer la trajectoire de votre voiture.**

**-Katherine écrit notre destin, finalement. C'est elle qui tient la plume depuis l'origine, elle bouleverse nos vies, bouscule les chemins que nous aurions dû prendre, et je ne peux que m'imaginer ce qu'aurait été mon existence sans elle, peut être que je ne serais pas ici, sur ce tas de feuilles mortes à parler avec un vampire d'une malédiction millénaire. Que des peut être sans réponses.**

**-Alors cessons tout ce déballage philosophique. Nous ne changerons pas le monde, et le passé est hors de notre portée. Lève toi, et rentrons**, dit-il en me tendant la main et je lui souris.

**-J'ai laissé la porte de la tombe ouverte.**

**-Peu importe, elle prendra l'air, **s'exclama t-il en riant et je le laissais m'emporter vers les bois. **Je suppose que Caroline est dans les parages et qu'elle s'en chargera.**

**-Barbie est fidèle, et tu le sais,** fis-je et il hocha la tête.

-**Bien sûr qu'elle l'est. Sinon, je ne lui aurais pas laissé la vie sauve**. **Au fond, je l'aime bien et tu le sais aussi, malgré notre petit épisode esclave-maitre que je souhaite oublier, je lui fais confiance. Elle est sur la bonne voie, et nous marchons sur la même route. Nous voulons te sauver tous les deux. En fait, nous voulons tous te sauver. Je comprends à quel point cela pèse finalement,** dit-il avec ironie et je lui lançais un coup dans les côtes.

-**C'est épuisant d'être le centre de vos vies. Et je voudrais juste que l'on me laisse le choix. Katherine l'a eu et…**

Je m'immobilisais soudain, l'air se fit plus pénible, mes poumons semblaient me brûler, et ma vision se brouilla, une sorte de frisson parcourut ma nuque et les mains de Damon m'entouraient, sa paume remonta vers mon visage, et je sentis ses doigts retenir mon menton, nos yeux se noyèrent, un instant, une seconde et la lumière me quitta, un battement terrifiant me secoua, le ciel s'embrasa, et je l'entendis cette voix de mon inconscience qui raisonnait, qui me troublait, cette voix qui semblait émettre un dernier cri avant de mourir et je m'effondrais dans ses bras, son souffle sur ma peau livide, ses murmures au creux de mon oreille, je m'effondrais dans la brume sans sentir la mort, douce caresse qui me frôlait sans pouvoir me retenir, et quand il me souleva contre son corps, je l'abandonnais…

« _Il faut que tu boives mon sang, tu n'as pas d'autres choix, et je suis désolé, je suis désolé pour tout. Mais avant cela, avant que tu ne plonges dans l'inconscience, j'ai besoin que tu l'entendes, que tu le saches, que la fin nous trahissent ou non, je n'ai pas peur de combattre pour te sauver, je n'ai pas peur d'affronter la prochaine lune, je n'ai pas peur des Originaux ou de ces chasseurs, j'ai juste peur de te perdre, de ne pas être assez fort pour t'arracher à leur bras, je voudrais que tu restes ainsi, dans les miens, pour toujours et je t'aime…Seulement, ce serait trop égoïste, je ne peux pas t'imposer cela maintenant, un jour peut être…Alors tu dois juste l'oublier._**»**

Et je les retrouvais, ces murmures qui avaient fuient mon univers, ces chuchotements à qui il avait dénié l'existence, je retrouvais la sensation, la brûlure de ses mains, ce sentiment ultime d'appartenance, d'exception…Unique aux yeux d'une seule personne, inaltérable emprise pour son éternité ou pour la mienne, et dans ce coma instantané je pouvais encore l'entendre, le son délicat de sa voix, le timbre violent des sanglots ravalés, et ses bras qui portait mon corps dans un ailleurs que je n'arrivais plus à atteindre. Les yeux clos, dans des limbes terrifiantes, ou le mensonge ne pouvait plus survivre, je nous voyais entourés par les flammes, je nous voyais dans ce cercle des enfers à éponger le sang, à chercher le souffle de la vie qui nous manquait, et ses yeux s'embrasait, son visage se penchait au dessus du mien, et dans ma première mort je l'entendais me dire je t'aime dans mon premier écart je le laissais m'emporter, brouiller ma vie pour ne pas la mettre en péril, et aucun son ne pu sortir de mes lèvres scellés, aucun son pour la vérité, mon corps s'enfuyait, mon cœur se mourrait et bientôt d'autres mains frôlèrent ma peau, le contact du sol se fit plus intense comme si l'on me déposait sur le marbre d'une tombe en instance, et un frémissement anima mes doigts, un frémissement imperceptible pour l'humain qui s'en suivit d'un battement de cœur, d'une main appuyé sur ma poitrine, une pression, un souffle, des cris muets, des suppliques et des sanglots qui venaient animer ce songe, qui venaient me plonger dans une mer mouvante entre la conscience et l'inconscience de ses mains bienveillantes. Un nouveau souffle traversa ma gorge, et il le fit naître mon battement réel et désordonné, celui qui insuffla le premier cri et secoua mes entrailles, j'ouvris les yeux sur le monde, sans me rendre compte que j'étais destiné à le quitter, et que quelque part dans les bois, mon reflet maléfique venait d'expirer…

Je croisais leurs yeux brillants, leurs reflets si semblables au mien qui me renvoyait cette image éternelle de l'instance dans l'invincibilité terrestre condamnée à être humaine et bien plus encore. L'air se frayait un chemin dans mon corps, et j'inspirais profondément alors que les notes jouaient inlassablement en moi, les mots tournoyaient dans ma mémoire et je leur donnait une place, je leur donnait un sens, délivrée de ces chaînes invisibles, qui me retenait loin de lui, loin de son corps, et de ses mains qui ne cessait leur douce caresse sur ma joue à nouveau brûlante. Et un frisson parcourut le chemin exact de ses doigts alors que je pouvais voir Stefan se détourner fuyant encore et encore ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, et je ne lui en voulais pas, j'en voulais seulement au temps de me laisser si peu de chances, j'en voulais au destin de me pousser dans mes retranchements, sans pouvoir offrir une jolie fin à toutes nos histoires si intimement liés à la vie à la mort. Et dans ce silence, dans cette absence d'excuses, de promesses, et de je t'aime, j'imaginais le corps de Katherine quelque part dans la forêt, effondrée sur un lit de feuille morte, les yeux grands ouvert vers un ciel qu'elle n'atteindra jamais, je l'imaginais vaincue par sa propre bataille, morte des mains de son plus vieil ennemi qui me vouait à présent une haine au-delà de la raison, et la peur ne m'étreignait pas, la peur ne bousculait jamais mes pas, je me relevais sans l'aide de Damon, je leur fit face à tous, et il me semblait naître d'une réminescence, vivre d'un fantôme de leur vie qui les hantait toujours, il me semblait vivre deux vies dans un seul corps, et il me fallait briser ce reflet maléfique, il me fallait rompre avec ce côté du miroir qui me poursuivait, par les mots, par le souvenir, cette essence qui en mourrant m'avait emporté dans la danse funestes des limbes, dans l'attente d'une résurrection qu'il m'avait offert en provoquant mon souffle, en retenant mon cœur dans ce monde des vivants qu'il avait cessé de fuir en croisant mon regard.

**-Je dois vous dire merci**, soufflais-je et ils voulurent faire un pas que je refusais en levant les mains. **J'ai honte de m'être comporté de cette façon d'avoir été égoïste au point de rejeter votre soutient, votre amour. J'ai honte de ne pas avoir saisie vos mains quand vous les tendiez vers moi, et je regrette de ne pas m'être battue à vos côtés. J'ai pu sentir la douleur de Katherine, il me semblait voir à travers ses prunelles la mort s'avancer et achever mon souffle, mon dernier battement de cœur, il me semblait apercevoir la peur et le désespoir, et je sais que c'est fini. Je le sais aussi sûrement que si nous étions des jumelles et dans un sens c'est le cas. Je ne lui pardonne rien, je ne lui pardonne pas d'avoir provoqué le malheur dans ma vie, d'avoir mis en danger tous ceux qui m'étaient essentiels et je préfère laisser son souvenir dans l'ombre. Je suis morte. Je suis morte quelque seconde et je me sentais vide. Je ne me sens toujours pas vivante…Je me sens en sursis perpétuel et il m'est impossible d'affronter le monde ainsi. La bataille nous appartient maintenant. Je voudrais juste que vous alliez à la tombe pour enfermer ses restes…Si il y en a. Je ne veux plus jamais croiser mon visage sur une autre et quoi qu'il arrive, la lignée des Petrova s'éteindra avec moi et vous le savez aussi. En vous repoussant, j'ai été aussi égoïste que Katherine, et je vous demande pardon. Je vous aime…Tous.**

Cette tirade me laissa le souffle court et je baissais la tête en les sentant m'entourer de leurs bras, caressant mes cheveux en bataille, ma peau frissonnante, embrassant mon front sans que je n'ose affronter leurs sourire, leur bonheur certain de me savoir en vie alors que cela compliquait tout, j'avais le sentiment que ma rédemption était un leurre, et que Damon n'aurait jamais dû être là pour faire repartir mon cœur alors que celui de Katherine avait cessé de battre. J'étais une erreur et pourtant ils me portaient dans l'existence, faisait avancer mes pas chancelants, traversant des étendues sombres pour attraper ma main, pour sauver mon âme de la damnation, et Stefan approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille, murmurant dans un souffle rauque des mots qui m'aurait bouleverser jadis dans un autre monde ou ce je t'aime n'aurait pas été prononcé. _« Je vais retrouver le corps de Katherine. Et je t'aime, pour toujours…Qu'importe demain, que tu m'appartienne où non. »_

Et il disparut, laissant un vide dans notre étreinte, un vide que je comblais étrangement en rencontrant le regard de Damon resté en retrait, et je m'avançais vers lui, alors qu'il gardait les mains croisés sur son torse, et j'oubliais les autres, ceux qui avait retenue ma déchéance et qui quittait la pièce non sans nous lancer un regard inquiétait que j'ignorais. Un sourire insolent se dessinait sur son visage et pourtant au tremblement de ses mains je pouvais jurer qu'il avait eu peur, peur de me perdre et de devoir redessiner son univers sans moi, sans nos mensonges dans l'ombre, sans nos je t'aime imprononçables.

**-Maintenant, je sais à quel point l'instant peu être décisif, je sais à quel point la vie peut être courte et tu as volé des moments que j'aurais aimé cultiver, tu as volés des mots que j'aurais aimés entendre pour toujours dans mon imaginaire. Pour cela, je devrais te haïr, je devrais te maudire…Mais je ne peux plus. Tu as fais repartir mon cœur, tu m'as donné bien plus qu'une seconde vie, et quand je me sentais fuir, ta voix me ramenait dans ce monde où tu m'avouait ton amour, où tu cherchais mes yeux dans ce cercle de feu pour l'appartenance, ta voix me ramenait dans ce monde que j'aurais voulu connaître au premier échos. Alors…Dis le moi. Dis le moi, maintenant. Je l'exige ! Je veux l'entendre, ce n'est pas un caprice, c'est un besoin… Tu ne peux plus me le refuser, tu ne peux plus t'empêcher de m'aimer, parce que je sais. Je sais tout, je me souviens de la sensation, de la brûlure des flammes, je me souviens de ton souffle et du sang qui s'échappait de mon corps, je me souviens du frisson le long de ma nuque, de tes doigts remontant le long de ma joue, de tes yeux emportant les miens dans l'errance. C'est maintenant…Ou jamais.**

**-Un jour tu m'en voudras. Tu m'en voudras de t'avoir forcé à choisir, de t'avoir mis au pied du mur. Un jour tu me haïras. Mais c'est vrai, j'ai été lâche, je n'ai pas pu affronter la vérité, je l'ai camouflée, je t'ai regardé revivre sans souvenirs, et cela me convenait très bien. Et pourtant je voudrais ne plus avoir à être dans l'ombre de qui que ce soit, Elena. **

**-Dis le.**

**-Tu ne veux pas vraiment l'entendre, tu es juste contrariée que j'ai pu jouer avec ta mémoire. Pour cela, je m'excuse donc, et joins le geste à la parole avec une révérence de mon cru.**

**-Ne fais pas cela…Ne me donne pas d'argument pour te haïr,** lançais-je et il combla le vide entre tout, attrapant mes bras comme pour me secouer.

**-Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour jouer à Roméo et Juliette, nous n'en avons pas le temps. Aujourd'hui, tu l'as découvert, en mourrant…Encore une fois.**

**-Tu me sauves toujours, mais pourquoi ?** Hurlais-je et je le sentis tressaillir.

**-Je ne peux pas imaginer mon monde sans toi.**

**-Rien que cela ? Stefan était là pour me protéger, Stefan le bon frère, le petit ami idéal, celui qui va même enterrer le corps de notre ennemie de toujours, Stefan la perfection incarnée, la protection, l'amour sans limite….L'image lisse pouvait me sauver, et pourtant tu as engagé ton cœur, tu as engagé tes mains dans la bataille, mais pourquoi ?**

**-Les mots ne sont que cela, ils s'effacent si vite, Elena. Tu n'as pas besoin de jouer avec les mots, parfois les silences sont plus parlant, et écoute celui-ci…Ecoute le bien, je ne te dirais rien mais tu le sais, tu le sais au fond de toi, tu n'a pas besoin de déclaration, tu n'as pas besoin de le voir écrit noir sur blanc, il y a quelque chose entre nous, et même si mes lèvres restes scellée, je te l'offre.**

Et je fermais les yeux, je laissais ses lèvres effleurer mon front, écarter mes cheveux et entourer mon corps, collant mon cœur battant au sien, aimant ce silence parmi tant d'autres qui ne présageait aucune tempête, et je pouvais sourire à travers les éclats, je pouvais m'écarter et rechercher son âme, m'attacher ses mots imprononçable comme ma prochaine vérité, l'amour ne s'entend pas aux mots, l'amour s'agrippe au sens, et il me le donnait. Il me donnait bien plus qu'un instant dans l'ombre, face à face, il me donnait la certitude de la bataille, de sa présence éternelle dans mes pas, il me donnait l'assurance du monde cruel qui voulait mon âme, il me donnait le temps de composer avec le destin, de concéder avec le sang, et il traça une étincelle invisible sur mon menton, signe que notre silence ne sera jamais plus intense que ce moment ou je lui avouais sans un souffle, que ce quelque chose vivait, que ce quelque chose vivrait encore très longtemps, pour toujours si il me le permettait…


End file.
